Au Bord de l'eau
by shininghime
Summary: Mentre tornava a casa, fianco a fianco con Kibum, la sua mente era rivolta a Taemin. Lo rivedeva in quella stupidissima poltrona, con quell'uva portata seducentemente alle labbra e le gambe leggermente divaricate, come ad invitare chiunque a farsi strada tra di esse. Era un pensiero noioso, qualcosa che non aveva mai sperimentato: nessun ragazzo gli era mai rimasto impresso a quel


**I.**

"Grazie per la visita, Signor Kim. Torni a trovarci presto."

_Finalmente.  
_La voce della ragazza al bancone non gli era mai sembrata così soave.  
Aveva perso la cognizione del tempo da quando era entrato in quel salone, tutto inquietantemente rosa, e l'unica cosa che aveva fatto in tutte quelle ore - perché tanto lo sapeva che erano trascorse ore - era stato leggere una stupida rivista di gossip. Quelle poltrone erano pure scomode, ovviamente di una tonalità di rosa diverso.  
Choi Minho non aveva idea del perché si fosse lasciato convincere a passare la giornata in quel posto, i saloni di bellezza non erano di certo il massimo del divertimento quando eri costretto ad aspettare un migliore amico fin troppo vanitoso.

Kim Kibum, che in quel momento stava pagando il proprio conto, era il suo migliore amico da anni, probabilmente da tutta la vita (sicuramente da tutta la vita) e quel giorno aveva insistito così tanto per venire accompagnato al famoso "Art of Beauty", che lui non aveva potuto proprio dire di no. Anche perché quando ci si metteva, l'altro ragazzo diventava peggio di un bambino capriccioso e lui non aveva sempre la pazienza adatta per sopportarlo.  
In fondo non era colpa di Kibum, con una madre oppressiva ed un padre quasi del tutto assente a causa del lavoro, l'unica persona che lo viziava e lo coccolava, a parte Minho, era sua nonna e lei assecondava ogni piccolo capriccio del nipote.  
Per lui, invece, le cose erano leggermente diverse.  
I genitori erano persone rispettabili, ricche, la famiglia Choi era una delle più rinomate del quartiere e lui, insieme al fratello maggiore, aveva imparato fin da piccolo cosa volesse dire sacrificarsi per ottenere dei risultati. Non era cresciuto male, quello no, ma nemmeno coccolato come Kibum. Semplicemente doveva, tutt'ora, impegnarsi per ricevere qualunque cosa.  
Se andava bene a scuola, suo padre gli sganciava una cospicua "paghetta" .  
Se segnava il goal decisivo durante la partita più importante dell'anno, lo premiava con un viaggio. E così via.  
Non si era mai lamentato comunque, con quello stile di vita poteva ambire a diventare qualsiasi cosa giusto? Aveva capito che il duro lavoro e l'impegno erano gli attrezzi che ti portavano ovunque.

"Allora, che ne dici?"

La voce dell'amico era eccitata, contenta, sembrava decisamente un bambino da come parlava.  
Si toccava i capelli in continuazione, guardandosi allo specchio per sistemarsi le ciocche fuori posto o quelle che andavano a coprire il suo sguardo felino, sottolineato da una leggera passata di eyeliner.  
Kibum era sempre stato così e lui aveva imparato a volergli bene nel corso degli anni, anche perché il loro primo incontro non era stato uno dei migliori.

"_Sembri una rana."_

"_E tu una palla."  
_  
Era un giorno di primavera e si trovava nel portico di casa con sua madre. La donna gli aveva promesso un cono gelato immenso se si fosse comportato bene con i vicini che si erano appena trasferiti. Aveva sentito che quella famiglia era una delle ultime ad essere stata trasportata dalla vecchia Terra a quella nuova e lui si era incuriosito perché erano anni che non vedeva arrivare nessuno.  
Dopo la guerra che aveva devastato metà pianeta, gli uomini più potenti, tra cui suoi padre, avevano deciso di spedire gli esseri umani da un'altra parte. Ovviamente avevano già trovato il posto adatto dove vivere, quello con le condizioni migliori, e non ci avevano messo molto prima di portare via la popolazione sopravvissuta. Ogni tanto i soldati tornavano nel vecchio pianeta alla ricerca di cibo o medicinali, a volte anche di parenti o altre famiglie e quella di Kibum era stata l'ultima trovata viva.

"Yah, Choi Minho, mi stai ascoltando?!"

"Sì, sì, ti stanno bene quei capelli…"

Beh, più o meno.  
Erano biondi, rasati ai lati di modo che si notasse il colore naturale dell'altro ragazzo; a lui parevano normali, per quanto quel colore potesse essere normale su un asiatico.  
A Kibum non lo avrebbe mai detto però, non voleva rischiare di mandarlo in crisi isterica solo perché non capiva il suo immenso gusto e si vestiva come un idiota, quando poi non era vero!  
Si vestiva in maniera più sobria dell'amico, anche perché suo padre lo avrebbe rinchiuso in casa se lo avesse visto con jeans aderenti e dai colori sgargianti o con maglie di colore rosa (perché quello era il colore preferito di Kibum). Per non parlare poi del trucco.

"Fra pochi giorni sarà il mio compleanno, te lo ricordi, vero?"

"Come potrei scordarlo quando me lo rammenti venti volte al giorno?"

E anche se non glielo avesse ricordato ogni giorno, Minho non si sarebbe mai scordato la data del suo compleanno. Kibum diventava suscettibile quando qualcuno si dimenticava quella data, o faceva finta per fargli una festa a sorpresa, e già una volta era incappato in una situazione simile; non gli era piaciuto per niente ed aveva passato un mese d'inferno per cercare di farsi perdonare dall'altro.

"Jinwoon dice che dovrei diventare un uomo, capisci?"

Aveva scosso la testa mentre apriva la porta per l'amico, perché delle volte si lasciava andare a dei gesti cavallereschi con lui.  
Kibum avrebbe compiuto diciotto anni, avevano la stessa età, ma al contrario di Minho non aveva mai avuto nessuna esperienza amorosa. Per quanto potesse sembrare aperto, il vanitoso Kibum era molto timido e la sua sicurezza andava a farsi fottere quando gli piaceva qualcuno.

"E cosa ti ha proposto di fare?"

Non si fidava molto di quel Jinwoon, tutte le volte metteva in testa a Kibum strane idee e poi era lui quello che correva a tirare entrambi fuori dai pasticci.  
Alla mancata risposta dell'amico, che si era messo a camminare a passo spedito verso il nulla, Minho sospirò capendo che l'idea di Jinwoon doveva essere qualcosa di decisamente stupido. Ormai conosceva le reazioni di Kibum come il palmo della sua mano, quando rimaneva in silenzio e scappava camminando, gli voleva nascondere qualcosa.

"Non fare idiozie, almeno stavolta."

**II.**

Erano passati mesi dal compleanno di Kibum, e pure dal proprio, e Minho stava iniziando a preoccuparsi delle condizioni mentali dell'amico.  
Da quando aveva festeggiato come "Jinwoon gli aveva consigliato", qualcosa si era innescato nel cervello dell'amico ed aveva iniziato a comportarsi in modo strano.  
La signora Kim lo aveva chiamato più volte di nascosto, oppure si presentava a casa sua con una faccia sconvolta perché preoccupata del nuovo interesse del figlio.

"_Kibummie ha iniziato a frequentare un…Il Raison d'être. Ci va dal giorno del suo compleanno e…"_

Quello che Kibum stava frequentando non era un locale normale, uno di quelli dove si beveva o si mangiava in compagnia, no, l'altro aveva iniziato a frequentare un bordello, una casa chiusa e nemmeno una di quelle più calme, no. Aveva scelto la più cara e la più famosa, quella che tutte le persone ricche frequentavano , le stesse persone che poi si vantavano di quello che combinavano ai ragazzi e alle ragazze là dentro.

Nella nuova Terra le leggi erano diverse.  
La maggiore età si raggiungeva a sedici anni, quando i ragazzini potevano iniziare a lavorare e a vivere indipendenti dalla famiglia d'origine, la scuola era obbligatoria fino ai quattordici anni e dopo uno poteva fare quello che voleva. Non erano le leggi più adatte del mondo, ma la popolazione era comunque meno rispetto a prima ed era tutta rintanata in un solo pezzo di terra, non in cinque continenti diversi.  
C'erano dei quartieri, ovviamente, ma venivano divisi per classe sociale e distinti con numeri e le prime lettere dell'alfabeto: per esempio, Minho viveva nel quartiere A003. Voleva dire che la sua famiglia era la terza in ordine di importanza della parte A di quel pianeta, mentre Kibum era uno A0011.  
Le famiglie di classe A ma di numerazione diversa, potevano vivere vicine o essere colleghi di lavoro, compagni di scuola, qualunque cosa, bastava non mischiarsi con quelli di classe inferiore a loro.  
Gli ultimi, quelli del quartiere F, erano i più poveri. Erano i ragazzi che finivano nei bordelli o in carcere.  
Dubitava che la signora Kim fosse disperata perché il figlio era entrato in contatto con una persona di classe F, non era mai stata quel genere di donna. Sicuramente le premeva di più sapere come mai il ragazzo si fosse fissato con quel postaccio.

"_Non so cosa fare, Minho-ah."_

Minho sapeva che c'entrava qualcosa Jinwoon e il fatto che volesse far "diventare Kibum un uomo". Quella che doveva essere una bravata di una notte, tanto per festeggiare, si era trasformata in una vera e propria abitudine, fissazione avrebbe detto la signora Kim.  
Così, tanto per evitare di lasciarsi sfuggire il migliore amico tra le dita, l'impavido rampollo dei Choi si era trascinato fino all'università che frequentava Kibum e si era messo ad aspettarlo al cancello.  
Ovviamente anche le scuole erano diverse in quella nuova Terra e l'università era un lusso che solo determinati ceti sociali potevano permettersi.  
Nonostante la famiglia Kim non fosse ricca quanto la propria, potevano permettersi il quartiere più alto e tutto quello che aveva da offrire la vita là dentro: ovvero le migliori scuole ed i lavori più adagiati. Il padre di Kibum, da quello che aveva capito Minho, era un uomo d'affari nella vecchia Terra ed in quella nuova ricopriva lo stesso ruolo, solo per gran parte del mondo (anche per quello era spesso assente, doveva occuparsi di troppe cose).

"Minho, che ci fai qua?"

Kibum gli aveva lanciato subito un'occhiata piena d'astio, come se sapesse il motivo per il quale l'amico era andato fino all'ateneo dove studiava.  
Non si vedevano da un paio di giorni, roba da niente considerando che vivevano praticamente attaccati, ma gli orari in cui erano liberi non coincidevano mai ed il più alto aveva finito per passare più tempo coi suoi vecchi amici che con quel gattino.

"Volevo solo fare due passi con te, sei occupato?"

"Beh, n-non proprio…"

L'altro stava giocando nervosamente con il nastro che aveva legato alla propria borsa, mentre guardava le proprie scarpe.  
Sembrava nervoso e titubante nel passare del tempo con lui e quella cosa non gli piaceva per niente; avevano passato anni a stare insieme e adesso, per un bordello, si chiudeva a riccio e lo allontanava? Poteva farlo coi suoi genitori, in fondo ammettere di frequentare un posto del genere e pagare per stare assieme ad un'altra persona era imbarazzante, ma al proprio migliore amico certe cose si dicevano, no? Minho non lo avrebbe giudicato come sua madre o suo padre, avrebbe cercato di capire come mai ci andasse così spesso.  
_Forse c'è qualcuno che gli piace?_

"Andiamo Kibum, sono giorni che non ci vediamo."

"O-ok… andiamo a prendere qualcosa da mangiare, eh? A pranzo non ho avuto nemmeno un momento libero e sono affamato."

Rimasero in silenzio per tutto il tratto di strada fino al cafè che frequentavano spesso, era piccolo e c'era sempre poca gente.  
Gli piaceva per la pace che si respirava là dentro, per il buon profumo di dolci e di caffè o tè o qualunque altra cosa che i dipendenti stavano preparando. Il proprietario era un ragazzo poco più grande di loro, uno di quelli che a sedici anni già lavoravano. Proveniva dal quartiere D, ma il Governo gli aveva permesso di aprire il suo negozio nel quartiere A pensando che avrebbe abbellito la zona e che la sua storia, così strabiliante, avrebbe aiutato i giovani eredi.  
Minho aveva sempre creduto che i ragazzi come Lee Jinki fossero meglio di quelli dei quartieri ancora più inferiori, insomma, loro non tentavano nemmeno di migliorare la propria condizione ma accettavano di venire venduti come schiavi, di qualunque tipo. Probabilmente parlava così perché Kibum si era fissato con quel bordello e la cosa non gli piaceva affatto.

Entrati nel locale, l'odore forte dell'aroma del caffè gli invase le narici e sorrise: era proprio quello che gli ci voleva.  
Si misero seduti al loro solito tavolo, Kibum che appoggiava la propria roba all'estremità del divanetto sul quale era seduto, ed un cameriere arrivò immediatamente da loro.

"Cosa posso portarvi?"

Il piccolo computer che aveva in mano proiettò l'ologramma di un menù e Minho sospirò; nella vecchia Terra quelle cose non c'erano, almeno così gli aveva detto suo padre la prima volta che lo aveva portato ad un ristorante.  
Non sapeva perché gli desse fastidio sapere tutte le differenze con la vita nell'altra Terra, alla fine lui era cresciuto tra tecnologia e leggi fatte un po' a casaccio, ma non poteva farne a meno. Non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se il mondo fosse un posto migliore di là.

"Io prenderò un semplice Mocaccino, tu Kibum?"

"Anche io…"

L'amico non sembrava essere a proprio agio in quel momento, non faceva altro che guardare l'orologio che aveva al polso e poi buttare lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra; aveva un appuntamento per caso?  
Era evidente che non volesse passare quella giornata col suo migliore amico e non gli sarebbe interessato se non avesse saputo esattamente dove dovesse passare il pomeriggio.  
Cosa c'era in quel bordello che lo attirava tanto?  
Kibum poteva avere tutti i ragazzi che voleva, bastava che desse un'occhiata in giro ed avrebbe notato come lo guardava la gente, come chiunque ammirasse il suo bel faccino e quel corpo snello. Quindi perché si era fissato con quel posto?  
Poteva capire che fare sesso con un professionista era diverso dal farlo con un ragazzo normale, magari uno che non aveva nemmeno esperienza, ma andava bene una volta.  
Aveva sempre pensato che l'amico fosse un tipo da sesso più amore, uno che legava i sentimenti a quell'atto fisico e non poteva essersi innamorato di una puttana, vero?

"Kibum-ah…"

"So dove vuoi andare a parare e non sono affari tuoi."

"Lo sono nel momento in cui tua madre si preoccupa così tanto per te da venirmi a chiedere aiuto."

La faccia di Kibum si era indurita, aveva stretto i pugni con fare nervoso e poi aveva lasciato scappare uno "tsk" con tono amaro.  
Non era felice di sapere che sua madre aveva spiattellato tutto al migliore amico, eh? Lui in primis aveva ritenuto opportuno tenerlo segreto e Minho un po' capiva la rabbia che doveva provare verso la madre. Certo, anche lui si sarebbe preoccupato se il suo unico figlio si preoccupava solamente di spendere soldi per pagare chissà chi e per fare chissà cosa, ma in quel caso poteva capire l'altro ragazzo.

"Non doveva dirtelo, come diavolo ha fatto a saperlo?"

"Avrà trovato il biglietto da visita?"

Kibum scrollò le spalle prima di appoggiare il mento sul dorso della mano. Aveva uno sguardo perso, spaventato, come se non sapesse bene come affrontare quella situazione; si rendeva conto di quello che stava facendo, vero?  
Stava praticamente prosciugando i soldi di famiglia, quelli per cui suo padre lavorava fino ad orari assurdi, stava rovinando la propria vita e per cosa? Per una persona che stava con lui per soldi.  
Che gli faceva provare amore per soldi.  
Che lo trattava bene solamente per soldi.  
Non poteva interessarsi davvero ad una persona di quel bordello, era assurdo.

"Non capisci, vero?"

"Prova a spiegarmi, Kibum. Sono il tuo migliore amico, non ti giudico per quello che stai facendo, voglio solo capire perché lo fai."

Era quella la cosa che più gli premeva, sapere come mai si fosse fissato con il Raison d'être e cercare di tirarlo fuori da quel giro.  
Kibum era un bravo ragazzo e non gli erano mai interessati certi luoghi, a dire il verso spesso aveva avuto da ridire quando Jinwoon e Dongwoon parlavano delle persone costrette a lavorare là dentro.  
Aveva sempre sostenuto che pagare qualcuno più sfortunato per fare sesso era stupido, dispregevole e di cattivo gusto, quindi perché adesso si era rivoltato contro quello che sosteneva da una vita?  
Perché si era abbassato al livello di quei due? Anche se ancora non aveva insultato nessuna puttana che si faceva.

"Non sono come Jinwoon e gli altri, va bene? Non vado là per trattare male le persone o per mostrare quanto sono più ricco. Voglio solo sentirmi speciale per qualcuno, anche se per finta, capisci?"

"Sinceramente no…"

Non aveva senso per lui, perché andare a pagare qualcuno invece di cercare un fidanzato o una fidanzata?  
Minho sapeva che Kibum prediligeva i maschi e non aveva nessun problema con quello - cosa che invece sembrava disturbare il padre -e avrebbe voluto vedere l'amico felice con una storia seria, non con la fissa per un professionista!  
Poteva farlo sentire speciale quanto voleva, ma era tutta finzione e lo sapeva, lo aveva appena ammesso, che senso aveva tutto quello?  
Mentre giocherellava con il ciondolo attaccato al proprio cellulare, l'altro ragazzo riprese a parlare tenendo la testa bassa.

"C'è un ragazzo, Jonghyun, è stato il regalo di Jinwoon per il mio compleanno. Ha passato tutta la notte con me quel giorno e… ed è stato perfetto. Sapeva esattamente come avrei voluto la mia prima volta e non mi è minimamente interessato il fatto che qualcuno gli avesse confessato i miei desideri. E' stato talmente bello che sembrava reale.  
Lui… lui è in grado di fingere che ci sia qualcosa tra noi."

"Kibum…"

"Ogni tanto parliamo, sai? Mi ha detto che ha una sorella che lavora in un altro bordello. Suo padre è un minatore e la madre non può lavorare, per quello dopo il trasferimento dalla vecchia Terra sono finiti nel settore F. Ha persino ammesso che sono il suo cliente preferito!"

L'amico aveva messo fin troppa enfasi nell'ultima parte del discorso, così Minho aveva deciso di non dirgli che probabilmente ogni cliente era il preferito di questo Jonghyun, specialmente quando lo pagavano con una certa costanza.  
Doveva ammettere, con un po' di discordanza, di trovare carino il modo in cui Kibum parlava di questo ragazzo, stava sorridendo timidamente e, conoscendo il soggetto davvero bene, aveva capito che si era preso una cotta.  
La cosa era ovviamente preoccupante, considerando i soldi che se ne stavano andando e la preoccupazione della signora Kim, ma per riprendersi il ragazzo avrebbe dovuto sbattere il volto contro la realtà.

"Lo so che stai pensando ai soldi di mio padre, ma Jonghyun non costa molto."

"Uhm?"

"E' uno dei ragazzi meno costosi dentro quel posto, non perché sia brutto eh! Solo che… non so, credo che il padrone del Raison d'être lo consideri troppo rozzo e rude per dargli un prezzo alto."

Aveva messo il broncio mentre succhiava il Mocaccino dalla cannuccia. Sembrava quasi offeso dal fatto che la sua prostituta preferita non fosse adorata e venerata dagli altri quanto faceva lui, si era persino prodigato a mettere in chiaro che quel tipo non fosse brutto ma solamente rozzo… motivo per il quale veniva pagato poco. Certo, nella testa di Kibum tutto quel discorso doveva tornare meglio che nella sua.

"Adesso devo andare, Minho. Il Mocaccino me lo paghi tu!"

"Aspetta, Key!"

Non riuscì a fermare l'altro ragazzo perché era corso via troppo velocemente, non lo aveva mai visto correre a quella maniera in anni di conoscenza!  
Aveva lasciato la propria bibita sul tavolo, a metà e con la cannuccia tutta rosicchiata, per un colpo di fortuna – sicuramente da parte sua lo era – l'amico si era dimenticato il cellulare. Normalmente Minho non avrebbe mai osato curiosare nelle cose di Kibum, sapeva bene di rischiare la morte nel caso lo avesse scoperto, ma dato gli ultimi avvenimenti quell'affare poteva essergli decisamente utile.  
Si sarebbe limitato a leggere i suoi messaggi, tanto per vedere cosa scriveva agli altri ragazzi e se parlava di quel Jonghyun anche con loro (forse con Jinwoon visto che l'aveva comprato per primo).

"Ti stai cacciando nei guai Kibum…"

Vedendo uscire il proprietario del locale dalla cucina, sorrise sentendo l'odore di dolce provenire dai forni là dietro. Gli altri quartieri non avevano posti del genere, vero? Specialmente l'F, quello da dove provenivano le puttane, i delinquenti e tutta la peggio feccia che suo padre faceva rinchiudere in carcere, quando non finivano a lavorare in bordelli ovviamente.  
Forse Jonghyun era stato costretto ad intraprendere il lavoro di "professionista".  
Forse quel lavoro era stata la sua ultima possibilità di sopravvivere in quel nuovo mondo, con un padre minatore in fondo non poteva permettersi più di tanto.

"Qualche problema, Minho?"

"No…"

"Sono due monete d'oro e un mezzo d'argento."

Nella nuova Terra nemmeno il sistema monetario era come prima, suo padre gli aveva detto che avevano dovuto introdurne uno nuovo a causa della diversità della popolazione sopravvissuta. Nella loro vecchia nazione, la Corea del Sud, in circolazione c'era il won, ma in Giappone avevano lo yen ed in America i dollari e così via, quindi per accontentare tutti gli esseri umani tratti in salvo avevano inventato il pagamento in monete d'oro e d'argento.  
Secondo lui era un po' fallimentare come conio, ma i politici sembravano esserne davvero entusiasti.

"Devo pagare anche quello di Kibum."

"Offro io, Kibum mi ha fatto dei favori ultimamente."

Scuotendo la testa, pagò il prezzo della sua bevanda e poi salutò Lee Jinki con un sorriso. Quel ragazzo era stato fortunato ad aver aperto il proprio cafè in quel quartiere, se non fosse stato così giovane ed intelligente, probabilmente si sarebbe ritrovato al Raison d'être assieme a Jonghyun.

**III.**

Durante il solstizio d'estate il Raison d'être metteva a disposizione per tutta la popolazione del quartiere A e B, il proprio palazzo( che sembrava più una reggia visto da fuori).  
Era una buona strategia di marketing: lasciavano che i visitatori venissero ammaliati dalla bellezza di quell'ambiente per arrivare ad ottenere più clienti.  
Minho aveva deciso di seguire il migliore amico dentro quel posto, ormai non faceva altro che parlare del bordello e di Jonghyun.  
Di quello che Jonghyun diceva.  
Di quello che Jonghyun faceva.  
Era arrivato addirittura ad ammettere di provare qualcosa per quel ragazzo e lui aveva capito che la cotta di Kibum aveva superato ogni limite possibile ed immaginabile. In fondo non faceva altro che parlare di quel professionista e non era normale, passava tutto il suo tempo in un bordello invece che studiare ed occuparsi del proprio futuro.  
I signori Kim iniziavano a non sopportare più il comportamento del figlio e Minho temeva di vederlo finire per strada, o peggio, in uno di quei _posti_.

L'interno del Raison d'être era completamente in legno, sembrava una di quelle strutture antiche che si trovavano sulla vecchia Terra e Kibum gli aveva spiegato, molto velocemente, che avevano voluto ricreare di proposito quell'ambiente perché molto più chic.  
Le tende che drappeggiavano ed adornavano le grandi finestre erano rosse ed oro, fatte di una stoffa costosa e di nuova generazione (almeno così gli aveva detto l'amico, sempre lui). Il parquet rivestiva il pavimento di ogni stanza e dei grossi lampadari fatti di diamanti, posizionati a fontana sopra le loro teste, abbellivano il soffitto dando quasi un senso di regalità.  
C'erano un sacco di persone, persino quelle che si lamentavano della presenza dei bordelli nel loro bel quartiere, i membri della cerchia A001 praticamente, erano tutti là dentro ad ammirare i bei mobili di mogano, i tappeti e le tende di quel bel colore rosso e così via.  
Sembravano un branco di idioti, piccole capre che seguivano il branco scordandosi che dentro il Raison d'être dei ragazzini venivano sfruttati. Ragazzini che venivano usati per soddisfare i desideri più reconditi di vecchi bavosi, uomini insoddisfatti della loro misera vita da avvocato o da politico.  
Se non avesse ceduto alle suppliche di Kibum, Minho non ci avrebbe mai messo piede in un posto del genere.  
Alla fine non era solo il palazzo ad essere in mostra, ma anche i "lavoratori dipendenti": aveva già visto qualche ragazzo ben vestito aggirarsi per il soggiorno. Intrattenevano gli ospiti usando larghi sorrisi ed occhi dolci, le loro maniere erano sempre educate e ben mirate a fare una buona impressione. Tutti tirati a lucido, sembravano tante bambole senza personalità… anche quel Jonghyun doveva trovarsi da qualche parte, vero?

"Ho sentito che ci sarà un'asta di vergini."

"Davvero? Credevo fosse bandita."

"Per le altre case del divertimento lo è, ma solo perché il Raison d'être è l'unica che si accaparra dei vergini."

Sentendo quei discorsi, gli sembrava di tornare indietro di secoli e secoli, quando ancora le ragazzine di undici anni erano costrette a sposarsi con uomini maturi per portare avanti l'onore della famiglia oppure salvarla dai debiti. Era uno squallore.  
Non importava quanto nessuno indossasse delle parruccone bianche e vestiti d'epoca fatti su misura da qualche sarto sottopagato, la mentalità era la stessa e lui ne rimaneva decisamente schifato.  
_Emozionarsi nel vedere dei ragazzini venire studiati come pezzi di carne, che tristezza._

"Stuzzichino?"

"Kibum… come fai a mangiare?"

"Ho fame?"

L'amico lo aveva guardato con un sopracciglio alzato, ovviamente lui non arrivava a capire cosa ci fosse di sbagliato nell'addentare quel formaggio tagliato a cubetti, vero?  
L'altro era abituato a quell'ambiente, ci passava ogni santo giorno, mentre Minho si sentiva un pesce fuor d'acqua e non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare come si potesse mangiare là dentro, nonostante tutto sembrasse ottimo e ben preparato.

"_Andiamo, vieni con me!"_

"_Perché dovrei? E' un bordello, so come funzionano."_

"_Voglio solo farti vedere Jonghyun."_

_Perché diavolo voleva farglielo conoscere? Quei due non erano di certo immischiati in una storia seria, per quanto nella mente di Kibum e nei giochetti che riproducevano probabilmente era così.  
Minho si stava godendo una bella giornata di sole, stava giocando a calcio ed il migliore amico era corso in quel parco, dove andavano spesso da piccoli, e gli aveva rivelato la bella notizia (a detta sua, ovvio). Sapeva anche da solo che il Raison d'être organizzava quella stupida festa per il solstizio di estate, ma non per quello aveva mai sentito il desiderio di vedere cosa succedeva con i propri occhi. Aveva fatto male a non tenere conto dell'ossessione di Kibum per quel posto._

"_Non hai intenzione di farmi andare con uno di quelli, vero? Tantomeno con Jonghyun."_

"_NO! Lui è mio…"_

Era diventato possessivo con uno che nemmeno conosceva, per quanto ne sapeva Kibum, Jonghyun poteva essersi inventato un sacco di balle.  
Poteva avergli confidato un passato completamente falso, campato per aria, e tutto perché voleva accaparrarsi un cliente nuovo.  
Non lo aveva ancora visto, ma già aveva i suoi dubbi sulla realtà della sua "storia strappalacrime". Il problema era far aprire gli occhi al migliore amico, arrivato a quel punto dubitava di poterlo portare fuori da quel circolo vizioso.

"Minho, non è come sembra, sul serio…"

"E come dovrebbe essere? Fanno un'asta con dei ragazzini!"

Kibum si era morso un labbro finendo di mangiucchiare il suo stuzzichino.  
Sembrava negare con tutto se stesso quello che sul serio accadeva dentro quel bordello, forse lo faceva per evitare di sentirsi sporco od impuro. Minho non lo avrebbe mai giudicato in modo duro, nonostante non approvasse le sue scelte, si stava solo preoccupando per lui da qualche mese a quella parte; non era colpa sua se gli voleva bene e voleva proteggerlo, giusto?

"Tu non hai visto Jonghyun, Minho. E' perfetto, capisci? E' il mio tipo ideale, quello con cui vorrei stare sul serio."

"Potresti avere tutti i ragazzi di questo mondo, lo sai vero?"

"Pft, ma non sarebbero come lui…"

_E' proprio preso da questo tipo, eh? Che avrà di così speciale? A parte il saper scopare, ovvio.  
_Scuotendo la testa, afferrò un bicchiere di cristallo che gli aveva offerto uno dei camerieri e sospirò: lo champagne non gli piaceva, ma il Raison d'être offriva solo cose di qualità. Era il proprio marchio.  
Quando Kibum si strinse con violenza al suo povero bicipite, lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato.  
_Che diavolo..?_

"Kibum?"

"E-eccolo là! Con una stupida donna!"

La stretta sul suo braccio non sembrava diminuire, anzi, Kibum lo stava stringendo così forte che Minho iniziava a sentire un leggero formicolio per tutto il braccio.  
Non lo aveva mai visto a quel modo, aveva le fiamme negli occhi mentre fissava un ragazzo con la faccia da dinosauro (e da scimmia) passeggiare con una donna per il salone. Lei era vestita con un abito lungo, colori sgargianti che macchiavano quella stoffa sicuramente costosa, mentre lui era… strano.  
Oltre ad avere la faccia da animali estinti, era di bassa statura, vestito solamente con un paio di jeans grigi chiari ed una specie di gilet nero che gli arrivava a metà schiena, lasciando l'altra metà nuda e scoperta. Il davanti sembrava chiuso da una cerniera però, lasciando libero leggermente l'addome (da dove spuntavano degli addominali ben scolpiti). Si capiva subito che lavorava dentro quel posto, il suo modo di vestire era così diverso da quello degli altri presenti, tutti agghindati nei loro bei vestitini della Domenica.  
Comunque quel tipo non sembrava niente di che, come diavolo aveva fatto Kibum a prendersi una cotta tanto forte?

"La sta stringendo come…"

"E' il suo lavoro, probabilmente fa così con tutti i clienti."

Quella giornata avrebbe potuto aiutare l'amico, vero? Se avesse visto Jonghyun all'opera con qualcun altro, si sarebbe reso conto che tra loro non c'era nulla, che non stavano vivendo una specie di relazione uscita direttamente da una tragedia. Era la cosa migliore che potesse capitare in quel momento, Minho aspettava di poter far rinsavire l'amico da mesi ma non aveva mai avuto un aiuto.

Dalla sua postazione poteva osservare Jonghyun e quella signora, perché non gli sembrava nemmeno tanto giovane, e poteva notare i sorrisi del ragazzo e la mano di lei stretta a quel braccio muscoloso. Sembravano una coppia, una di quelle nate per comodo ovviamente, dove il poveraccio di turno si accompagnava alla donna ricca e frustrata solamente per spillarle tutti i guadagni; se il migliore amico ed il professionista si fossero conosciuti in un altro contesto, fuori dal bordello, Minho avrebbe pensato la stessa cosa.

"Togliti quell'espressione soddisfatta Keroro, so benissimo che questo è il suo lavoro."

"Sei tu quello geloso di… di lui."

Finì lo champagne tutto d'un fiato e poi posò il bicchiere sul vassoio davanti a sé, dove lo aveva lasciato un cameriere.  
Per un attimo aveva sentito lo sguardo di qualcuno addosso: era quello di Jonghyun, vero?  
Non era convinto fosse diretto proprio a lui, probabilmente aveva guardato nella direzione di Kibum e si era accorto che stavano insieme.

"Kibum, voglio sol-"

"Lo so, me lo ripeti in continuazione, ma non cambierà le cose. Jonghyun mi piace e continuerò a venire qua."

Non ne aveva dubbi… per quanto ci provasse e sperasse, Minho aveva capito che niente e nessuno avrebbe fatto cambiare idea all'amico. Kibum avrebbe continuato a farsi del male a quel modo, a struggersi per uno che nemmeno lo vedeva e tutto perché si sentiva "speciale".  
Lo capiva, in fondo, non aveva mai avuto una storia d'amore ed aveva sempre cercato qualcuno che gli desse affetto, che lo facesse sentire amato. Per quanto Jonghyun fosse pagato per fare e dire determinate cose, quella sensazione effimera di legame umano era abbastanza per uno come Kim Kibum.

"Andiamo a fare un giro, va bene? Non voglio che ti fissi a spiarlo tutto il tempo."

"O-ok.."

Lo prese sottobraccio e lo portò lontano dal soggiorno, l'ultima cosa che voleva era far stare male il migliore amico, lo conosceva e sapeva bene che si sarebbe corroso il fegato nel vedere la sua ossessione flirtare con un'altra persona.

**IV.**

Le ore scorrevano dentro quel bordello, la gente pareva aumentare man mano che i minuti passavano e Minho si era ritrovato circondato da uomini di potere, quelli che solitamente vedeva nei dibattiti in tv e non trovava minimamente affascinanti.  
Il salone dove pochi attimi prima si era svolta l'asta dei vergini, alla quale non aveva voluto assistere, si era svuotato completamente e tutta la gente pareva essersi sparsa in un altro salone ancora più grande.  
Kibum era sparito in bagno, o almeno così gli aveva detto, e lui si trovava a vagare come un imbecille per tutti i soggiorni del Raison d'être. Vedeva delle grandi scale con il corrimano dorato, i gradini enormi, dare verso il primo piano e si chiese, solo per un istante, cosa ci fosse là sopra.  
Le camere dei professionisti?  
Gli uffici dei proprietari?  
L'unica cosa che lo avesse mai davvero incuriosito di quel mondo era il sistema organizzativo ed economico di quei posti: chi c'era a capo di quel bordello di lusso?  
Suo padre gli aveva sempre detto che c'erano degli imprenditori che si occupavano di quel genere d'attività, che andavano a raccogliere ragazzini e ragazzine in prima persona. Era squallido sapere cose del genere, specialmente quando quei lavoratori erano ragazzi della sua età o addirittura più piccoli.

Camminando ancora un po', notò altra folla accalcarsi di fronte a delle transenne fatte con della corda rossa e d'oro, un po' come tutto il resto dell'arredamento di quel posto.  
Non c'erano solo vecchi bavosi là attorno, ragazzi della sua età con soldi che uscivano da tutte le parti superavano di numero gli adulti.  
_Quanto potrà essere sbagliato guardare che succede?  
_Alla fine tutte quelle persone non si stavano facendo nessun tipo di problema, no? Erano fissi a guardare chissà cosa.  
Che ci fosse un'altra asta? Ma nessuno l'aveva annunciata, nessuno si era messo a spettegolare come avevano fatto con quella precedente, quindi cosa poteva attirare l'attenzione di così tante persone? (Specialmente quella dei giovani?)

Avvicinandosi anche lui, notò lo schienale di una poltrona. Era largo e lungo, di pelle marrone con effetto bruciato, le rifiniture erano oro (ancora) e la struttura che lo reggeva era di legno.  
Dalla sua posizione non riusciva a vedere niente, si trovava troppo dietro, ma poteva notare benissimo lo sguardo ammirato di quelle persone e non era di certo rivolto ad un semplice Choi Minho.  
Decise di fare il giro ed arrivò pure lui davanti a quella poltrona: adesso capiva cosa stavano guardando tutti.  
Al di là delle transenne di corda, seduto su quella poltrona, c'era un giovane ragazzo. Aveva i capelli lunghi fino alle spalle, castani chiaro, addosso al suo corpo magro un semplice paio di pantaloni bianchi, attillati, i piedi nudi così come il petto.  
Sorreggeva un mazzetto di grappoli d'uva bianca con una mano, mentre l'altra era intenta a portarsi uno di quei grappoli alle labbra. Stava guardando i suoi spettatori con un'espressione sensuale e maliziosa, qualcosa che Minho non aveva mai visto in nessun ragazzo così giovane.  
C'era una targhetta davanti a lui, il ragazzo ci diede un'occhiata e lesse il nome di quel mangiatore d'uva: Taemin.  
Non aveva un cognome ovviamente, nessuno in quei bordelli lo aveva, ed il più alto si sentì in colpa nel sapere almeno il suo nome. Lui non era come Kibum, non sarebbe mai riuscito a sentirsi contento nel sapere il nome di un ragazzino mezzo nudo e messo in mostra come un trofeo ( _Però continui a stare davanti a lui, eh?_).

Improvvisamente la voce attraverso un altoparlante riecheggiò nel salone facendo trasalire solamente Minho, il resto della gente sembrava ben preparata a quell'intrusione.

_Benvenuti signori, per il solstizio di estate, il Raison d'être è orgoglioso di mostrarvi, in tutto il suo splendore, il gioiello più bello della nostra collezione: Taemin.  
Proveniente dal quartiere F, famiglia 001,il giovane Taemin ha iniziato la sua collaborazione con noi due anni orsono. Dotato di un fisico magro e di tratti prettamente femminili che lo rendono il miglior partito della nostra casa, oggi viene messo all'asta alla modica cifra di 100.000 monete d'oro. Un affare da non perdere considerando che il prezzo reale di Taemin va ben oltre questa cifra stracciata._

Si era ritrovato nel bel mezzo di un'altra asta, vero?  
La cosa triste, a parte tutta quella gente che già si immaginava di toccare quel corpo fine e pallido, era proprio vedere quel ragazzino non battere ciglio. Sembrava abituato, come se tutto quello che accadeva attorno a sé non lo toccasse minimamente; possibile che tutti i lavoratori di quel posto si erano ormai abituati al loro destino?  
Parevano dei robottini, gusci senza anima che eseguivano solamente gli ordini.  
Certamente le persone accalcate di fronte a quel ragazzino non erano meglio. I loro vestiti eleganti, le mani che allungavano quella stupida paletta con dei numeri scritti sopra ed il loro sbavare per quel tizio, era parecchio triste.  
Le persone erano così disperate?  
Credevano davvero di non poter trovare una persona con cui stare senza doverla pagare?

"Ah, eccoti qua… Che stai guardando?"

"Niente di importante, andiamocene a casa Kibum."

Kibum aveva annuito mentre buttava uno sguardo su quel Taemin. Aveva assunto un'espressione triste, come se conoscesse quel moccioso o comunque lo avesse già visto altre volte; non si era occupato anche di lui, vero?  
Poteva capire Jonghyun, in fondo era muscoloso e sembrava parecchio prestante, ma quel tizio era così fragile e mingherlino che non gli pareva proprio il tipo del migliore amico.

"Tu e lui non… vero?"

"Eh? Io e Taemin? Per chi mi hai preso?"

"Per uno che frequenta un bordello...?"

Il suo tono ironico aveva fatto accigliare Kibum e lo aveva visto iniziare a camminare più velocemente per evitare di parlare con lui. Quando ci si metteva era davvero peggio di un bambino, ma Minho gli voleva bene lo stesso ed accettava anche quel lato di lui, così come l'altro accettava il fatto che lui fosse un po'… beh, silenzioso.

"Te l'ho detto che vengo qua solo per Jonghyun. Che adesso se n'è andato su con quella tizia rugosa!"

Minho aveva sospirato a quell'attacco di gelosia, nonostante dicesse di sapere che quello era il suo lavoro, l'amico non riusciva proprio a smettere di avere quelle uscite, eh?  
Forse provava qualcosa in più di una semplice cotta, forse quel Jonghyun era riuscito a farlo innamorare di sé con un sacco di bugie e belle parole che sarebbero rimaste sospese in aria.  
Prima o poi gli avrebbe chiesto cosa sentiva quando stava con un professionista, se gli dava fastidio l'idea che avesse toccato qualcun altro prima di lui (anche se quello era palese dato i suoi scatti di gelosia) e cose del genere. Sì, lo avrebbe fatto prima o poi.

"Oh, mi sono ricordato una cosa."

"Cosa, Minho?"

"Che favori hai fatto a Jinki?"

Key aveva scrollato le spalle prima di aprire la porta del Raison d'être, facendo investire entrambi dalla luce di quello che chiamavano sole. Non lo era, il vero sole si era spento anni prima, quando la vecchia Terra aveva iniziato ad avvizzire e scomparire del tutto, in quella nuova c'era quel _sole_ che emanava una potente luce, capace di far risplendere il cielo per ore ed ore, persino la notte. Se non avessero avuto la tecnologia necessaria, non avrebbero mai dormito a causa di quella cosa, sarebbe stato sempre giorno.

Mentre tornava a casa, fianco a fianco con Kibum, la sua mente era rivolta a Taemin.  
Lo rivedeva in quella stupidissima poltrona, con quell'uva portata seducentemente alle labbra e le gambe leggermente divaricate, come ad invitare chiunque a farsi strada tra di esse. Era un pensiero noioso, qualcosa che non aveva mai sperimentato: nessun ragazzo gli era mai rimasto impresso a quel modo. L'idea che quel ragazzino lavorasse in un bordello e che, senza problemi, si fosse marchiato nella sua testa era frustrante!  
Choi Minho non aveva mai frequentato certi posti, non aveva mai trovato bello uno di quei ragazzi, ma adesso continuava a pensare a Taemin e…

"Ci vediamo domani."

"A domani, Key."

Sicuramente continuava ad immaginarselo perché era stata l'ultima persona sconosciuta ad aver visto, non perché le sue labbra erano invitanti od il suo corpo comunicava sesso da ogni parte, assolutamente.

**V.**

Era estate inoltrata quando Choi Minho prese una decisione irrazionale.  
Era estate e la sua mente era provata dal caldo soffocante di quel nuovo pianeta, ogni anno peggiorava sempre di più e la gente aveva iniziato a dire che anche quella Terra sarebbe morta, ed il fatto che non riuscisse a dormire non diminuiva di certo il suo malumore e la sua frustrazione.  
Era iniziato tutto quando aveva posato gli occhi su Taemin, quel ragazzino sembrava avergli lanciato una maledizione od un incantesimo visto che non faceva altro che pensare a lui.  
Chiudeva gli occhi e se lo rivedeva davanti, quell'espressione maliziosa stampata sul volto.  
Sognava e riusciva a sentire quel corpo niveo e fragile sotto le dita.  
Era diventata un'ossessione e non ne capiva il motivo, quella faccia angelica ma diabolica lo tormentava in ogni cosa, si rivedeva quel tizio ovunque e si sentiva soffocare, nonché pazzo.  
Per evitare di smettere di dormire, di mangiare e di uscire, aveva deciso di andare al Raison d'être e risolvere quella situazione: avrebbe noleggiato Taemin.  
Ovviamente tutto quello andava contro le sue credenze, i suoi valori, ma persino Kibum gli aveva detto che non c'era niente di male nel provare un professionista (detto da lui era normale, continuava a frequentare quel Jonghyun da mesi ormai).

"_Dovresti provare, almeno una volta. E' solo sesso Minho, non vuol dire che-"_

"_Però ti sei innamorato di Jonghyun."_

"_N-no, è solo… il mio maestro nell'arte del sesso."_

Non aveva creduto minimamente alle sue parole, lo sapeva bene che Kibum non era tipo da fare sesso senza essere preso emotivamente, era anche per quello che gli piaceva il migliore amico. Era un bravo ragazzo, uno di quelli ancora innocenti e sperava che rimanesse così, con o senza Jonghyun.  
Anche lui adorava vedersi a quel modo ed il suo rifiuto iniziale a frequentare un bordello era tutto frutto dell'alta idea che aveva di sé: non gli piaceva essere come tutti gli altri. Ma alla fine si trovava lì, eh? Davanti alla porta del Raison d'être.  
_E' solo per togliermelo dalla testa._  
Non poteva andare avanti così, stava davvero impazzendo e non riusciva a dormire, non riusciva a pensare ad altro che a Taemin ed al suo corpo eccitante.

Con la convinzione di stare facendo la cosa giusta per sé, suonò il campanello ed aspettò che la porta si aprisse. Il solito interno rosso e di legno apparve davanti a lui, assieme ad una faccia giovane e femminile.  
Quella ragazza, vestita con un abito succinto e color pesca, gli fece strada fino ad uno dei banconi ai lati della stanza (non li aveva notati quando c'era stata la festa) e poi gli mostrò dei registri, uno rosa ed uno azzurro, dicendogli di scegliere tra i vari ragazzi e ragazze.

"Io… io volevo Taemin."

"Oh… per lui dovresti parlare con Mr. Ford, ma purtroppo è fuori città. Mr. Kwon è il suo vice e, nel caso, può organizzarti un incontro lui."

Annuì prima di vedere la ragazza sparire ed andare a chiamare il suo capo, o quello che era.  
_Cosa diavolo ci faccio qua?  
_Era impossibile non chiederselo quando sapeva benissimo di andare contro tutto quello in cui credeva, contro quello che sapeva non avrebbe mai voluto fare.  
Andare con una puttana non era di certo nella sua lista dei desideri, ma quel Taemin… Come diavolo aveva fatto ad entrargli nella mente?  
A torturarlo con immagini sensuali e maliziose?  
Se non lo avesse mai visto quel giorno del solstizio, non si sarebbe sentito a quel modo. Non si sarebbe abbassato a tanto.

"Questo è il modulo per prendere Taemin, Mr. Kwon ha detto che non ci sono problemi. Qua sotto è riportata la cifra ed il metodo di pagamento che preferisci."

"Uhm."

Era così che funzionava, eh? Dovevi riempire un modulo e puff, il professionista era tutto tuo. Era come firmare un prestito o fare un check-in in un albergo, niente di quello che Minho si era immaginato per tutta la vita.  
Kibum non aveva mai accennato a nulla del genere, a parte quanto gli piacesse Jonghyun e quanto, secondo la sua mente eh, parlassero.

"Ecco fatto…"

"Bene, la stanza di Taemin si trova al terzo piano, è l'unica presente."

Annuendo per l'ennesima volta, si fece dare il cartello che avrebbe segnato il tempo a sua disposizione, un modo come un altro per far capire alla gente che non doveva disturbare.  
Seguì un altro ragazzo fino al terzo piano e notò le stesse scale che aveva visto dal salone, non aveva sbagliato a pensare che portassero verso le stanze dei lavoratori.  
Presumeva ci fosse una gerarchia in quel posto o qualcosa del genere, i ragazzi più meritevoli erano ai piani di sopra mentre i poveracci al primo piano, giusto? Taemin doveva essere la punta di diamante del Raison d'être, l'unico in grado di possedere un piano tutto per sé.

"Posso farti una domanda?"

"Certo, signor Choi."

Storcendo il naso al modo in cui il ragazzo si era rivolto a lui, riprese a parlare nonostante quella domanda potesse sembrare stupida.

"Jonghyun, a che piano sta? Intendo quel ragazzo basso tutto muscoli… quello che pare una scimmia."

"Al primo, signore."

_Forse la sua famiglia era una delle ultime del quartiere F e così lo hanno messo in basso? Giusto perché non era stato abbastanza sfortunato…  
_Kibum gli aveva accennato qualcosa sulla vita di Jonghyun, quello che l'altro ragazzo pareva avergli detto, e c'era sempre stato un risvolto triste nei racconti del migliore amico, come se il passato del professionista fosse reale.

"Eccoci arrivati, usi questa carta per entrare nella stanza e Taemin sarà tutto per lei."

"G-grazie."

Afferrò la carta prima di vedere quel ragazzo andare via.  
Era vestito come un fattorino qualunque, la divisa blu e grigia, un cappello alquanto ridicolo con attaccata una piuma nera e delle scarpe lucide che facevano invidia al pavimento.  
Adesso era da solo, avrebbe dovuto "affrontare" quel ragazzino che lo tormentava da settimane e non sapeva nemmeno come. Nessuno gli aveva dato lezioni su come interagire in un bordello, Kibum si era limitato a dirgli: "Comportati come al solito.", ma che diavolo voleva dire?  
Non poteva di certo presentarsi ed iniziare a chiacchierare amorevolmente della vita fuori dal Raison d'être, no?

Scuotendo la testa e cercando di non tremare mentre passava la carta argentata nella fessura, sospirò incoraggiandosi a fare del suo meglio per non mettersi in ridicolo e scappare a gambe levate.  
Non era mai stato con una persona a pagamento, non era mai stato nemmeno con un ragazzo se non si contava il bacio casto che aveva dato a Kibum una volta, e non aveva la minima idea di cosa _fare _con quel Taemin.  
Minho non era mai stato il tipo da sperimentare ogni cosa possibile ed esistente su quella Terra, era un tipo calmo che studiava e giocava a calcio, o a basket, non gli interessava uscire e divertirsi in modi estremi (ed anche andare per bordelli era estremo per lui).  
Comunque, per quanto non volesse, ormai era là e quel ragazzino dal corpo candido ed immacolato era davanti a sé, che lo guardava con un bel sorriso stampato sulle labbra.  
Sembrava innocente, una persona normale, e quello lo destabilizzava non poco; perché si comportavano così? Anche Jonghyun, quando lo aveva visto, era tutto sorrisi con quella donna. Possibile che non provassero un senso di schifo verso quelle persone che li compravano?

"Mi ricordo di te, ti ho visto all'asta."

La sua voce era proprio come si era immaginato: leggera ma forte. A dispetto dei lineamenti femminei e del fisico fragile, il suono che proveniva dalla sua bocca era mascolino.  
Doveva ammettere, con sua sorpresa, che Taemin non era niente di quello che appariva.  
Non era innocente, di quello ne era sicuro (come poteva una puttana esserlo?).  
Non era fragile come la sua figura.  
Non aveva la voce squillante come Minho si era immaginato per giorni.

"E'… stato un caso."

"Uhm, io sono Taemin."

"Minho…"

Aveva pensato che non rivelare il proprio cognome fosse la cosa migliore da fare, era qualcosa che lo metteva allo stesso livello di quel ragazzo, no?  
In fondo nessuno gli aveva detto come facesse di cognome Taemin, probabilmente glielo avevano tolto quando era entrato a far parte di quel mondo.

"Ok, Minho, beviamo?"

Il ragazzino gli aveva passato un bicchiere con un liquido giallognolo dentro e lui aveva sospirato mentre afferrava l'oggetto e si limitava a studiare la camera.  
Era bella, molto bella, tutto al suo interno faceva intendere quanto valore avesse Taemin all'interno del bordello e quanto il padrone tenesse particolarmente a lui.  
_Magari gli fa qualche favore speciale…_  
Non si sarebbe stupito di una cosa del genere, non era stupido e sapeva bene che in certi "lavori" non facevi carriera grazie al duro lavoro ed alla passione. Beh, più o meno c'entravano anche quelli.

Si sentiva a disagio in quella stanza, con lo sguardo di quel ragazzino addosso.  
Era come essere intrappolato con un animale feroce, perché quel tipo gli ricordava davvero tanto un leone pronto a sbranarlo, ed il respiro gli stava venendo meno.  
Minho non era sicuro di aver fatto la cosa giusta ad entrare in quel posto, per quello era così agitato: aveva paura di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere.  
Stava per fare un salto nel vuoto praticamente, stava per oltrepassare quella linea che aveva spergiurato di non voler superare e… insomma, stava per diventare come tutti gli altri.

"Non dovresti essere così nervoso, sai? Cos'è, sei ancora vergine per caso?"

"E' solo che è la mia prima volta con uno come te."

"Allora rendiamola indimenticabile, no?"

**VI.**

"_Le persone come Jonghyun… loro riescono a farti sentire completamente inerme, capisci? Quando ti toccano è come… come se andassi in un'altra dimensione."_

"_Ti sei reso conto che hai avuto solamente Jonghyun come ragazzo, vero?"_

Doveva ammettere, con suo enorme disappunto, che Kibum aveva ragione.  
Il modo in cui Taemin lo stava massaggiando, il modo in cui le sue mani passavano sulle sue spalle nude, gli provocavano sensazioni diverse da quello che aveva sempre provato con le ragazze con cui "aveva sperimentato" (Minho non era mai stato un donnaiolo, ma la sua dose di sesso l'aveva comunque avuta).  
Era come se ad ogni tocco di quelle dita, ad ogni passaggio della sua mano, la sua pelle bruciasse di desiderio. Non sapeva spiegarsi come fosse possibile, magari era anche l'astinenza a farlo sentire a quel modo, ma era più propenso a credere in qualcosa di mistico e stupido come la magia, sì, probabilmente Taemin gli stava lanciando un incantesimo o qualcosa del genere.  
_Oppure dovrei semplicemente farmene una ragione e dare retta a Kibum, cedere al fatto che questo ragazzino sappia usare le mani._  
Il che lo portava ad arrossire per il pensiero sporco che aveva fatto qualche secondo più tardi, in fondo quella era la sua prima volta con un maschio, non sapeva nemmeno se fosse diverso dall'andare con una femmina!

"Sono contento di avere un cliente giovane una volta tanto, sai?"

"D-davvero?"

"Io sono diverso dagli altri, per questo i miei clienti sono più… grandi."

"Che vuoi dire con "diverso"?"

Quella era senz'altro una svolta interessante, non si aspettava di sicuro che quel tizio gli raccontasse tutta la sua vita ma almeno quello scambio di informazioni lo avrebbe aiutato a guadagnare tempo (anche se non aveva pagato per fare conversazione).  
Taemin sembrava a proprio agio però, continuava a massaggiarlo con una certa bravura e nelle sue risposte non c'era quel tono acido che Minho si aspettava.

"Sono costoso e non molti giovani possono permettersi i miei servigi, ecco perché di solito prendono quelli dei piani inferiori."

_Come Jonghyun.  
_Era quello che intendeva dire Kibum quando gli aveva confessato che pagava "relativamente" poco per stare col suo "fidanzato".  
Lo aveva capito anche da solo, in fondo, che c'era una disparità tra quel ragazzino che si era noleggiato ed il resto dei ragazzi che stavano negli altri piani; chissà se si erano mai manifestati atti di bullismo in quel bordello. Nessuno li avrebbe riportati ed il proprietario di sicuro non se ne sarebbe interessato, per lui quei ragazzini erano solamente una macchina per fare soldi.  
Avrebbe volentieri fatto quella domanda a Taemin, ma il più piccolo si era appoggiato alla sua schiena facendo aderire il proprio petto alla sua pelle, una mano sotto al suo mento per farlo girare verso il proprio volto femmineo e le labbra che si chiudevano delicatamente su quelle del cliente.

A Minho non ci volle poi molto per capire che il professionista che aveva scelto era uno di quelli più esperti (a parte i vergini, dubitava che qualcuno non sapesse fare il proprio lavoro) e capiva anche perché fosse l'unico a permettersi una stanza al terzo piano - che aveva capito essere per i migliori del mestiere - .  
Il modo in cui quel ragazzino lo stava baciando, come lo stava tenendo per il mento, non gli stava facendo capire più niente: nella mente del giovane rampollo Choi, vi era spazio solamente per la lussuria che stava provando.  
Per la voglia di avere quel corpo sottile e fragile sotto il proprio.  
Per la voglia inumana di passare le proprie dita tra quei capelli mentre le labbra di Taemin si schiudevano per mugolare il suo nome.  
Non aveva mai provato cose di quel genere, non credeva possibile lasciarsi andare a quel modo e dire che non avevano fatto altro che scambiarsi un bacio. Bacio che stava via via prendendo sempre più passione, tanto che Minho aveva fatto sdraiare Taemin sul materasso.

Mentre si ritrovava perso nel bacio e nelle sensazioni che esso gli provocava, un _qualcosa_ di mai provato prima, Taemin si era portato sopra di lui ribaltando le loro posizioni. Minho non si era nemmeno accorto di avere il più piccolo a cavalcioni sopra di sé, non era proprio in grado di capire cosa stava succedendo in quel momento.

"_Il ragazzo all'asta…"_

"_Taemin?"_

"_Sì, lui… Perché era in "saldo"?"_

Ne aveva parlato con Kibum qualche giorno dopo la sua visita al Raison d'être; l'amico, in fin dei conti, frequentava quel luogo più di lui e sapeva sicuramente la sua funzionalità a memoria. Quando gli aveva detto che Taemin era il diamante di quel bordello, un caso speciale, lui aveva capito che c'era un motivo ragionevole per quel trattamento, oltre al fatto che fosse il più costoso.

"Minho…"

Il proprio nome tra le labbra del professionista era come musica alle sue orecchie, una dolce melodia che non si sarebbe mai stancato di ascoltare.  
Iniziava già a sentirsi eccitato ed erano fermi ad un massaggio, nel quale si era rilassato parecchio, e qualche bacio scambiato con passione. Se quello era il motivo per il quale Kibum continuava a prendersi Jonghyun, se fosse stato bravo la metà di Taemin, non avrebbe più biasimato il migliore amico.

Sentire il corpo di quel ragazzino premuto stretto contro il proprio, avvertire il suo respiro accarezzargli la pelle mentre scendeva lungo il suo collo, mandava in estasi il povero Choi. Mai nella vita gli era capitato di sentirsi così tanto eccitato alla sola idea di poter prendere possesso di qualcuno (anche se non era carino pensare all'altro ragazzo come ad un semplice buco dove svuotarsi).

"Visto che è la tua prima volta qua dentro, hai qualche richiesta particolare? Qualche giochetto che ti piacerebbe fare?"

"N-no… solo… continua a fare quello che facevi."

Ridacchiando, Taemin si abbassò nuovamente sul suo collo cominciando a tracciare una lunga scia di baci su di esso.  
Era delicato, quasi invisibile, e quello non aiutava per niente lo stato mentale di Minho, anzi: lo rendeva ancora più vulnerabile, più alla mercé di quel ragazzino che aveva pagato profumatamente.

Le mani del professionista stavano vagando sul suo addome, passavano come un semplice soffio di vento sulla pelle del ragazzo più grande, mentre con le labbra continuava a baciargli il collo aggiungendoci sempre più passione.  
Si mise ad osservare per un po' il corpo del ragazzo sotto di sé ed abbozzò un sorriso nel notare che quel cliente non era per nulla uguale a tutti gli altri.

"Hai davvero un bel fisico…"

"Parli sempre così tanto, con tutti?"

Sentendo quanti discorsi metteva Taemin tra un gesto e l'altro, gli tornò in mente quello che Kibum gli raccontava di Jonghyun (degli scambi di informazione che quei due si erano passati, insomma); aveva sempre creduto lo facessero dopo il sesso ma probabilmente, una volta finito il tutto, Key se ne andava senza beccare nessuna chiacchiera e nessuna coccola. La cosa era un po' triste, considerando quanto il migliore amico continuasse a dire di volere una storia seria, qualcosa che gli poteva portare atti affettuosi e cavolate da film d'amore.  
Cosa pretendeva da una puttana? Che lo coccolasse nonostante dovesse prepararsi per il cliente dopo?

"Volevo solamente metterti a tuo agio, evidentemente sei uno a cui piace farlo in silenzio."

Non riusciva a capire perché quel ragazzino si fosse così tanto offeso, in fin dei conti veniva pagato per dei servizi sessuali, non per fare dei complimenti e, cosa ancora più importante, a Minho non interessava sentirsi dire di quanto fosse bello il suo fisico.  
In tutta sincerità, si sentiva imbarazzato e voleva chiudere quella storia il prima possibile e non era di certo colpa sua se si stava pentendo di aver fatto quel passo azzardato! Era stato Kibum, c'entrava sempre lui quando dava retta al proprio istinto, se così non fosse stato se ne sarebbe rimasto a casa e non avrebbe mai più messo piede in quel posto di deviazione (anche se poi non lo pensava davvero, non credeva che Taemin fosse sul serio deviato o malato, forse i suoi clienti).

Visto l'aria di tensione che si era creata tra i due, dopo l'uscita poco gradevole di Minho, il ragazzino biondo si era messo ad accarezzargli il petto nudo adocchiando gli oggetti che erano presenti nella stanza.  
_Non vorrà mica fare cose strane perché gli ho detto di zittirsi, vero?  
_Credeva dovessero essere i clienti a scegliere cosa fare e come farlo, non le puttane… giusto?

Quando già si immaginava pieno di corde, un bavaglio ed una sega circolare vicino al proprio membro, qualcosa di freddo e solido lo sfiorò e la risatina di Taemin gli arrivò alle orecchie.  
Abbassò lo sguardo per controllare cosa avesse combinato quel ragazzino e lo vide giocherellare con un cubetto di ghiaccio, che poco a poco si stava sciogliendo a causa della temperatura del suo corpo. Non aveva mai provato una roba del genere, anche perché tutte le sue ragazze erano abbastanza "morte" sul lato sessuale (e le sue relazioni non erano mai durate abbastanza per quel motivo, non solo per quello ovviamente).  
Aveva cominciato a respirare in modo affrettato, la sensazione di contrasto tra caldo e freddo lo stavano eccitando fin troppo ed il modo in cui il più piccolo muoveva quell'affare acquoso sul suo petto, sfiorando i capezzoli di tanto in tanto, lo rendeva persino frustrato.  
Sentiva il ghiaccio scivolare su di lui, lunghe scie di condensa che cadevano verso il basso, verso l'orlo dei suoi pantaloni e Minho non riusciva più a proferire una singola parola: voleva arrivare al punto in cui sarebbe entrato dentro quel corpo caldo.  
Al punto in cui avrebbe sentito il proprio nome uscire da quelle labbra carnose ed invitanti.  
Al punto in cui avrebbe smesso di sognare quel ragazzino.

"T-Taemin…"

"Oh, quindi alla fine non ti piace stare sempre zitto, eh?"

**VII.**

Le labbra di Taemin stavano avvolgendo il suo membro ormai eretto e duro, la lingua che lappava di tanto in tanto la punta mentre le mani andavano a stringergli l'interno coscia o Minho avrebbe chiuso sicuramente le gambe ed avrebbe intrappolato la testa dell'altro ragazzo in quella posizione (non che la cosa potesse dispiacere al professionista, ma di sicuro non sarebbe stato a causa del piacere che il più grande provava, anzi).  
Vedere la testa di quel ragazzino muoversi su di lui, gli occhi chiusi ed un'espressione concentrata su quel bel volto da bambola, gli capiva decisamente di più come mai fosse il più richiesto.

"C-continua."

_Come se avesse bisogno di sentirselo dire…_  
In quel momento le paranoie che si era fatto, le cose che aveva pensato di se stesso quando aveva messo piede nella stanza del più piccolo, se n'erano andate. Non c'era spazio per i ripensamenti, non quando si sentiva talmente eccitato da poter scoppiare da un momento all'altro.  
Non sapeva se fosse stato a causa del ghiaccio, che avevano continuato ad usare fino a quel momento, oppure se fosse l'aspetto di quel tipo ad averlo fatto reagire così prontamente, fatto stava che stava buttando in un angolo remoto tutto quello in cui aveva sempre creduto, tutto quello a cui si era aggrappato per evitare di finire in posti come quello.

"_E' solamente sesso, perché dovresti sentirti in colpa?"_

Già, perché doveva?  
Aveva un bel ragazzo che lo stava succhiando con avidità, che stava passando quelle mani (dotate di uno strano talento naturale) sul suo addome, toccandolo ed afferrandolo, e che pareva provare piacere nel sottostare al suo volere.  
Era tutto quello che una persona poteva desiderare: sesso senza troppe complicazioni. In più per lui sarebbe stata la prima ed unica volta, quindi poteva anche smetterla di fare il solito bacchettone ed iniziare ad essere più collaborativo.

Afferrò Taemin per i capelli costringendolo ad affondare il viso ancora di più tra le sue gambe, voleva sentire la base della gola, voleva sentire quel ragazzino stringersi ancora di più contro di sé e mugolare a causa di quell'atto improvviso.  
Ed il moccioso lo fece.  
Cominciò a far uscire dei suoni dalla sua bocca, suoni che si andarono a schiantare contro il fallo di Minho, mentre con le mani andava a giocare coi testicoli del più grande. Alzava la testa lentamente, senza mai far scivolare del tutto fuori l'erezione che teneva in bocca, solo per passare la lingua su quella pelle calda e dura.  
Succhiava piano sulla punta, ne baciava i lati per poi scendere verso il basso e riprendere quella carne calda tra le labbra.

Minho era pervaso dai brividi, sentiva il sangue fluire verso il basso e l'unica cosa che riusciva a fare era mugolare e spingere il bacino contro la bocca di Taemin.  
Il professionista non faceva niente per evitare che l'erezione dell'altro affondasse in profondità, nessun gemito di disapprovazione o stretta sui suoi fianchi; lo stava lasciando fare e quello eccitava ancora di più il più grande.  
Aveva il controllo totale su quell'atto e non credeva che una cosa del genere potesse piacergli così tanto.  
Forse il sottostare sempre alle regole di casa Choi aveva soppresso quella parte del suo carattere, quel lato da amante del controllo.

"D-dio.."

Sentiva i muscoli tendersi e distendersi ogni volta che Taemin cambiava movimento.  
Ogni volta che la sua lingua leccava una parte diversa della sua eccitazione, Minho alzava il bacino volendo _sentire _di più.

Quando stava per venire, perché conosceva il proprio corpo e sapeva di non poter resistere molto se stuzzicato a quel modo, avvertì l'aria fresca della stanza abbattersi su di sé: l'altro ragazzo si era spostato, vero?

"Non vorrai mica finire tutto subito? Abbiamo appena cominciato."

E si era piegato su di lui per baciarlo.  
Minho poteva assaporare se stesso su quella lingua, che si muoveva esperta e maliziosa contro la propria, e la cosa un po' lo disgustava.  
Comunque, come se non bastasse, anche il bacio lo stava lasciando senza fiato: Taemin era un ragazzo dalle mille risorse, eh?  
Il modo in cui stava carezzando la sua lingua.  
Il modo in cui mugolava in quel bacio ed andava ad intrecciare le dita tra i suoi capelli…  
Per non parlare di come stava strusciando la propria erezione contro la sua coscia. Tutto gli stava facendo pensare che quel ragazzino era decisamente tagliato per quel "lavoro".

"Sei bellissimo."

Poteva essere strano fare un complimento ad una puttana, ma quella frase gli era uscita dalla bocca e non aveva nemmeno avuto il tempo di ponderare su quanto fosse stupida ed inappropriata.  
Il più piccolo si era limitato a sorridere mentre tornava a passare un cubetto di ghiaccio sul suo petto.  
_Da dove diavolo lo tira fuori?  
_Che avesse una riserva sotto il letto?  
Nel comodino?  
Le sue domande senza senso trovarono risposta quando qualcosa cadde per terra, era il contenitore dello Champagne.

"Era il contenitore dello Champagne… per fortuna era vuoto. Beh, a parte il ghiaccio."

"Almeno la smetterai di annacquarmi."

Il sorrisetto che solcò le labbra del ragazzino subito dopo, gli riscaldò il cuore. Per la prima volta da quando era entrato in quel bordello ed aveva iniziato a toccare quel corpo gracile, Minho si era ricordato di avere davanti a sé un bambino o poco più.  
Aveva tra le mani un bambino a cui avevano rubato l'innocenza.

"Pensi troppo, sai? Dovresti goderti di più il momento."

Glielo disse montando a cavalcioni su di lui, le gambe ai lati del suo corpo e le mani che afferravano quelle di Minho, portandosele al petto.  
Indossava un maglione bianco, lo scollo a V ed una retina trasparente a coprire la schiena. I jeans erano chiari e fin troppo aderenti.  
_Perché non l'ho spogliato prima?  
_A cosa stava pensando?  
Eppure Taemin ci aveva messo poco a sbarazzarsi dei suoi vestiti.  
Forse aveva ragione, pensava decisamente troppo e si lasciava sfuggire le occasioni migliori.

Minho sospirò prima di darsi dello stupido e cominciare a denudare il ragazzo sopra di sé.  
Gli tolse il maglione e si leccò le labbra nel notare quel petto piuttosto ampio per uno così magro. Passo le dita di entrambe le mani sui suoi capezzoli, giocandoci fino a farli indurire, e con la bocca andò a baciare e leccare il suo collo.  
Il più piccolo mugolava e si afferrava a lui.  
Pronunciava il suo nome come un mantra ed una nuova scarica di adrenalina si abbatté su Minho: era il suono più erotico e sexy che avesse mai udito.

"M-Minho…"

Togliendo anche i pantaloni, aveva persino ribaltato la loro posizione prima di farlo, si accorse dell'erezione nascosta sotto la stoffa dei boxer e ghignò soddisfatto. Era bravo anche lui, a quanto pareva.

Non aspettò il permesso del professionista, si era fatto già fin troppi problemi, andò subito ad accarezzare la sua eccitazione attraverso i boxer rossi. Fini.  
Taemin si contorceva sotto di lui, sotto il suo tocco, dischiudeva le labbra affannosamente sperando di poter ricevere di più, di poter avere una carezza più profonda.  
Era ancora più bello a quel modo, quasi inerme.

"_Non ti fa strano che abbia toccato qualcun altro prima di te?"_

"_Non è la stessa cosa con un fidanzato?"_

"_No, Kibum, non lo è."_

Non ci misero molto nemmeno i pantaloni a sparire, la sua pazienza se n'era andata con il buonsenso ormai e diminuiva ogni volta che Taemin mugolava o lo nominava.  
Voleva averlo, possederlo, renderlo suo almeno per una volta. Voleva fare finta che non ci fosse nessun altro nella mente di quel moccioso, nessuno oltre Choi Minho.

Prendendo coraggio, gli allargò le gambe dopo avergli chiesto qualcosa con cui potesse prepararlo; poteva essere un cliente, ma non voleva fargli male e passare per lo stronzo di turno.  
Aveva ottenuto una lozione per le mani, comunque, e con quella ci aveva bagnato il dito indice. Lo portò all'entrata del ragazzo più piccolo, mordicchiandosi il labbro dalla tensione che aveva addosso in quel momento.  
L'espressione passiva ed indifferente di Taemin non lo aiutava per niente a rilassarsi, sembrava quasi rassegnato… magari era una sua impressione e l'altro era così per la semplice abitudine, sapeva cosa sarebbe accaduto dopo, giusto?

Cercò di ignorare il fastidio che gli dava quell'espressione assente, la noia che quell'atteggiamento gli provocava, e cominciò ad infilare un dito dentro quel ragazzino.  
Lo stava muovendo piano, cercando di bagnare i lati della sua entrata per poterlo far scivolare meglio; per quanto Taemin ci fosse abituato, e credeva molto, lui non voleva fargli del male.  
Di certo non aveva intenzione di passare tutto il giorno a prepararlo, ma nemmeno entrare e fare i suoi porci comodi era tanto meglio. Giusto?

"Minho… a-ah!"

Quando le dita diventarono due, Minho avvertì il corpo del moccioso rilassarsi e le sue dita scivolare meglio al suo interno.  
Buttò uno sguardo sul volto del più piccolo e notò che anche l'espressione indifferente se n'era andata: adesso i suoi occhi erano in preda al piacere.

I gemiti del professionista avevano invaso la stanza, mugolava ad ogni spinta del più grande ed aveva persino preso a muoversi verso le sue dita, che entravano sempre più in profondità.  
Mentre Minho era impegnato a mantenere una sorta di autocontrollo, l'altro aveva pensato bene di alleviarsi un po' da solo e di far eccitare il cliente ancora di più (come fosse possibile, non lo sapeva nemmeno il diretto interessato).  
Aveva avvolto la propria erezione dedicando parecchie attenzioni alla punta e il nome del ragazzo più grande usciva dalle sue labbra ripetutamente.

"_Ti mandano il cervello in tilt. In un caos totale."_

Kibum stava iniziando ad avere ragione su troppe cose, decisamente troppe.

Facendo segno a Taemin di continuare a toccarsi, liberò la sua entrata prima di afferrare la lozione per le mani. Ne versò un po' in un palmo e si dedicò per qualche secondo a lubrificare il proprio membro, ormai dolorosamente bisognoso di attenzioni.

"Sta' tranquillo, non mi farà male."

Glielo aveva detto accarezzandogli una guancia, poi lo baciò castamente ed infine gli chiese quale posizione preferisse.  
Non ne aveva la più pallida idea, non era mai stato con un ragazzo e non sapeva se fosse diverso o meno che stare con una ragazza, in più nessuna delle precedenti compagne gli aveva mai chiesto una cosa simile.

Vedendolo in netta difficoltà ( non era colpa sua se non gli veniva in mente niente!), Taemin si posizionò a quattro zampe davanti a lui, il sedere piccolo e sodo girato verso Minho.  
Deglutì a fatica a quella visione, non era normale che trovasse così attraente un maschio e così si era messo ad incolpare Kibum e tutti i suoi discorsi!  
_E' tutta colpa sua e del suo decantare le doti di Jonghyun!  
_Anche se lui alla fine aveva preso Taemin e non quel rozzo portuale.

"Minho…"

Il tono di voce del più piccolo lo fece riprendere e gli fece andare la salivazione a zero, non poteva rimanere fermo a guardarlo come un pesce lesso, la sua erezione non lo avrebbe mai perdonato e lui si sarebbe dato dell'idiota per tutto il resto della vita.  
Così, con tanto coraggio e un bel fanculo alla sua moralità, si avvicinò a quel corpo perfetto e si piegò su quella schiena, ricoperta di sudore, per lasciarci una scia di baci mentre lo penetrava piano piano. Non era nemmeno a metà strada che già voleva spingersi più velocemente in lui, peccato che le mani di Taemin lo stavano bloccando cercando di dirgli di aspettare un attimo.  
Meno male che gli aveva detto che non avrebbe sentito dolore…

I muscoli di Taemin si stavano stringendo sulla sua erezione, ormai completamente dentro, ed il ragazzino aveva iniziato a spingersi contro di lui piegandosi leggermente in avanti, poggiandosi sui gomiti.  
Minho passava le mani sulla sua schiena, giocherellava coi suoi capelli, e muoveva il bacino in maniera ritmica e ben direzionata. Si era sistemato per bene sulle ginocchia pensando che fosse il modo più facile per spingersi all'interno dell'altro.

Portando una mano sotto il mento del più piccolo, lo voltò verso di sé per poterlo baciare di nuovo. Non c'erano stati molti baci tra di loro, forse perché il professionista sembrava parecchio ritroso nel serrare le loro labbra insieme.  
Comunque, in quel momento, lo stava facendo ed aveva persino chiuso le palpebre, afferrando di nuovo i fianchi di Minho… ma non per fermarlo.  
Aveva cominciato a spingersi verso di lui, andando in contro alle sue spinte sempre più frenetiche.

"Taemin…"

Gli passò una mano delicatamente tra i capelli e gli sorrise, come non aveva mai sorriso a nessuna ragazza prima d'allora.  
Iniziava a capire tante cose, tutto quello che Kibum gli aveva raccontato di quel bordello, tutte le sensazioni che pareva provare quando entrava lì dentro, cominciavano ad avere senso anche per Minho.  
Certo, non sarebbe diventato un cliente abituale, ma almeno si era tolto lo sfizio ed aveva dato il contentino al migliore amico.

"L-là, sp-spingi là!"

Leccando per un'ultima volta il collo di Taemin, iniziò a spingersi più velocemente dentro di lui. Cercava di colpire lo stesso punto di prima, aveva adorato sentire la voce del ragazzino che si alzava e diventava più acuta a causa del piacere. Ed aveva continuato a farlo, ogni volta che Minho colpiva il suo punto debole, il professionista gridava e si contorceva sul materasso, dov'era caduto poco prima a causa di quelle spinte.  
Il più grande gli aveva afferrato i capelli con poca delicatezza, troppo preso nel piacere che stava provando in quel momento, e con la mano libera era andato ad accarezzare il fallo dell'altro ragazzo ,abbandonato da chissà quanto.  
Non aveva mai pensato che le puttane potessero godere nel fare sesso con uomini diversi, lui aveva sempre creduto che si scocciassero (l'espressione iniziale di Taemin non gli aveva fatto credere il contrario) e che non si eccitassero mai, a nessun tocco.

"_Te l'ho detto, sono diversi!"_

_Taci, Kibum._.  
Taemin cadde del tutto sul materasso, la faccia premuta contro un cuscino, mentre Minho si sentiva sempre più al limite, sempre più vicino all'orgasmo.  
Se proprio doveva essere sincero, non si era mai sentito a quel modo, era completamente diverso dalle ragazze con cui era stato e forse era merito del fatto che non fosse un frequentatore accanito di bordelli e nemmeno un loro sostenitore. C'era qualcosa nell'andare contro tutte le sue credenze, contro quello che gli aveva sempre detto suo padre, che lo stava facendo sentire una sorta di ribelle.  
Come qualcuno di trasgressivo, anche se poi non lo era.

"M-Minho…!"

Il professionista venne prima di lui, il suo corpo stava tremando a causa del piacere mentre le sue mani si aggrappavano disperatamente alle lenzuola sotto di sé.  
Era una visione celestiale, qualcosa che non avrebbe mai più rivisto ma che si stava stampando nella sua mente come un marchio a fuoco: Taemin era la cosa più bella su cui avesse mai posato gli occhi.

"Merda."

Si tirò velocemente fuori da lui quando avvertì i primi spasmi dell'orgasmo.  
Venne praticamente sulla schiena e sul sedere del ragazzino e si sentì terribilmente idiota per non aver avuto il coraggio di svuotarsi dentro di lui.  
Taemin era sdraiato sul letto, gli occhi puntati su di lui ed una strana luce dentro essi. Minho non capiva perché lo stesse fissando a quel modo, perché il suo sguardo non fosse pieno d'odio e di rancore; in fondo lo aveva appena finito di usare, possibile che non lo trovasse nemmeno un poco schifoso?

"Signor Choi, il suo tempo a disposizione è finito."

**VIII.**

Il tempo era passato tumultuoso nella nuova Terra.  
Le guerre stavano iniziando a farsi strada anche in quel piccolo mondo felice ed i governanti non sapevano più cosa fare per calmare gli animi dei guerriglieri. Era logico che prima o poi accadesse qualcosa del genere, mettere persone troppo diverse in uno spazio così limitato era stata l'idea più stupida che potessero avere.  
Certo, quando avevano cominciato a trasportare le prime persone, mentre tante altre morivano, avevano creduto che le differenze e l'odio verso le altre razze potesse dimezzarsi o comunque smettere di esistere. Peccato che l'uomo non imparava mai, vero?

"Mio padre non è ancora tornato dal suo viaggio di lavoro..."

"Vedrai che sarà al sicuro, è un uomo in gamba."

Il padre di Kibum era stata mandato, qualche settimana prima, a trattare con il capo dei primi ribelli, quello che aveva dato il via a tutto.  
Ancora non si capacitavano, come ogni adolescente di quel mondo, come fosse stato possibile far scoppiare quel casino. Avevano sperato anche loro che il nuovo mondo fosse diverso dal vecchio.  
Con tutte le cose e le persone che erano state abbandonate e sperdute nell'altra Terra, perché l'odio e la guerra erano rimaste negli animi delle persone? Erano tutti uguali e nella stessa situazione, no?  
In più ci stava rimettendo Kibum e a Minho non piaceva affatto.  
L'amico poteva anche fingere di non essere agitato, ma si vedeva lontano un chilometro quanto fosse in pena per il genitore, perso chissà dove.

"Tuo padre ti ha detto niente? Non ha notizie degli ambasciatori?"

Minho scosse la testa a quella domanda, suo padre non aveva ancora fatto parola riguardo alla missione che vedeva coinvolto il signor Kim, forse riteneva giusto tenere all'oscuro il figlio per evitare che riferisse tutto ai vicini (sapeva quanto fosse affezionato a Kibum, per questo non parlava mai del lavoro quando era a casa).

Sospirando, notò l'ennesimo aereo passare sulle loro teste. Aveva perso il conto di quanti ne erano già partiti, il rumore dei loro motori rombava perennemente in città ormai e nessuno sembrava farci più caso... Nessuno tranne lui e Key.  
L'amico passava gran parte delle sue serate nella zona adibita ad aeroporto, Jinki ( il proprietario del café) gli aveva confessato di aver visto l'altro ragazzo intrufolarsi tra le recinzioni per osservare tutti gli aerei che tornavano. Aspettava suo padre tutti i giorni, come un cane fedele al proprio padrone.

"Vuoi andare a bere qualcosa?"

"Uhm... Tanto stanno solo partendo e non ho lezioni oggi."

Minho aveva annuito capendo che stava mentendo.  
Da quello che sapeva, che gli aveva detto la signora Kim, l'amico stava saltando un sacco di lezioni (sapeva che non c'entrava solamente la scomparsa del padre, ma alla donna non l'aveva detto).  
Entrarono nel locale di Jinki e salutarono la ragazza alla cassa, era una tipa nuova e proveniva dallo stesso quartiere del proprietario. Era sempre sorridente e gentile, specialmente con Kibum ma lui non la degnava mai di un solo sguardo; continuava ad essere preso da Jonghyun e nessun'altra persona lo avrebbe distratto da quel ragazzo.

"Continuo a vedere Taemin..."

E la cosa lo vergognava parecchio.  
Minho aveva sempre creduto di essere una persona per bene, di essere diverso dai ragazzi che frequentavano quei posti e persino quando ci era andato per la prima volta, aveva pensato di non metterci piede se non per quell'unica volta.  
Non sapeva nemmeno perché continuasse ad andarci, a ribellarsi a tutti gli ordini e le regole del padre, ma c'era qualcosa in quel ragazzino che lo attirava a sè. Non era solo attrazione fisica, dopo tutti quei mesi si era rassegnato all'idea di trovarlo bellissimo, c'era una forza maggiore che lo spingeva a varcare la soglia del Raison d'être quasi tutti i giorni.  
Con sommo dispiacere aveva dovuto ammettere tutto a Key, gli aveva dovuto confessare di aver provato più piacere con un professionista che con tutte le ragazze che aveva avuto in camera sua. Ovviamente il migliore amico si era mostrato quasi soddisfatto e lo aveva guardato con quegli occhi felini che mal celavano gioia e che dicevano: "Te l'avevo detto!".

"Per essere uno a cui non piacciono i bordelli, li frequenti parecchio, eh~?"

Lo stava prendendo in giro, aveva abbozzato un sorrisetto pieno di sarcasmo mentre gli pronunciava quelle parole; se non avesse saputo quanto fosse triste in quel periodo, avrebbe iniziato a difendersi dicendo che gli avevano fatto un incantesimo o qualcosa del genere. Il tutto offendendolo e trattandolo male, ovvio.  
Ordinarono qualcosa da bere e Kibum mise un leggero broncio, stava pensando a qualcosa e di sicuro c'entrava Jonghyun.

"Non riesco più a vedere Jjong, sembra che ci sia qualcuno che lo affitta tutto il tempo."

"Che vuoi dire? Credevo non si potessero prendere per così tanto tempo."

Altrimenti lui avrebbe preso Taemin tutto per sé e lo avrebbe tenuto tutto il giorno sotto le lenzuola.  
Il vice-direttore era stato chiaro con lui: poteva affittare il ragazzo per un massimo di tre ore. La cosa gli era sembrata subito strana perché per il compleanno, Kibum, aveva avuto Jonghyun tutta la notte… quindi perché lui non poteva affittare il _suo _ragazzino per tutto quel tempo?  
Forse perché era l'attrazione principale di quel bordello?  
Forse perché la bellezza di Taemin portava così tanto soldi che potevano permettersi di dare via gli altri ragazzi per tutto il giorno, ma lui no.  
Doveva essere per forza qualcosa di legato allo status del più piccolo, altrimenti non si spiegava anche quella diseguaglianza.

"Non so cosa fare… Con mio padre sperso del nulla e… e senza la compagnia di Jonghyun…"

L'amico aveva il fiato corto, segno evidente che cercava di non scoppiare a piangere davanti a lui (ma anche davanti a tutti i clienti del locale), si era persino messo a giocherellare con la tovaglietta posata sul tavolo per distrarsi dalle proprie emozioni.  
Kibum non era mai stato il classico tipo lamentoso, spesso si teneva le preoccupazioni per sé e di certo non adorava piangere di fronte agli altri, nemmeno se si trattava del suo migliore amico, ma la situazione che stava vivendo era particolarmente delicata e tesa. Non tanto per il fatto di non poter vedere Jonghyun, cosa che comunque influiva, era il non sapere che fine avesse fatto il padre che lo stava buttando giù.  
Per quanto il signor Kim avesse sempre messo il lavoro prima di tutto, Key gli voleva bene ed avrebbe voluto vederlo tornare a casa, o semplicemente sapere come stesse.

"Proverò chiedere a mio padre se sa qualcosa, va bene? Gli dirò che è importante, capirà."

Ne dubitava, ma non voleva vedere l'altro ragazzo crollare a quel modo, impazzire per il non sapere cosa stesse succedendo. Era un suo diritto conoscere la verità, qualunque essa fosse, e suo padre aveva il dovere morale di dare un po' di pace a quella famiglia.

Passarono il resto della giornata, uggiosa e freschina, dentro il cafè di Jinki.  
Nessuno dei due aveva voglia di tornare a casa, né tantomeno di tentare di passare per il Raison D'être: Kibum era già abbastanza sconsolato, un altro rifiuto da parte del bordello e sarebbe andato in crisi isterica.  
In fondo passare un pomeriggio soltanto loro, come facevano ai vecchi tempi, non era stato poi tanto male. Avevano parlato di tutto, da Taemin e Jonghyun, ai loro studi e a quello che avrebbero voluto fare una volta finita l'università. Jinki di tanto in tanto si sedeva con loro e conversava tranquillamente, ormai si era adattato alla perfezione al quartiere A e non aveva problemi ad intrattenere conversazioni di ogni tipo con tutti i clienti snob che gli capitavano sottotiro.  
Delle volte cantava pure e Minho aveva visto Key aggrottare la fronte e poi sospirare sconsolato. Dubitava che fosse il ricordo del signor Kim che intonava una melodia, così aveva pensato che Jonghyun gli avesse cantato qualche canzone a caso.

"E' meglio tornare a casa, mia madre si starà preoccupando."

Kibum aveva semplicemente annuito ed aveva recuperato la propria roba, lasciando sul tavolo i soldi delle bibite consumate ed un'ampia mancia per Jinki (alla fine li aveva serviti solamente lui, perché lasciare dei soldi ad un cameriere che neanche avevano visto?).  
Usciti dal locale, il vento li colpì in faccia lasciandoli per qualche secondo sorpresi; da dentro il cafè il tempo non sembrava così brutto.  
Il cielo era scuro, completamente nero, il sole artificiale era stato spento un paio d'ore prima in modo da risparmiare energia (con le guerre che si stavano susseguendo, quella parte di nuova Terra cercava di razionare ogni risorsa possibile) e l'aria gelida entrava nelle loro ossa anche se coperti da enormi cappotti di pelo e lana.

"Fa più freddo del solito, vero?"

"Non credo sia un buon segno… Non ci dicono niente, ma sono sicuro che stia per succedere qualcosa di terribile."

Doveva ammettere di essere convinto delle sue parole anche grazie al comportamento ambiguo del padre. Minho non era abituato a parlare molto in casa, doveva sempre rispettare le leggi che vigevano in casa Choi e, per qualunque cosa, lasciar parlare suo fratello maggiore e così si era sempre preso la briga di osservare tutti i componenti della sua famiglia.  
Li osservava e poi giudicava i loro comportamenti, per riuscire a capire cosa davvero stessero cercando di nascondere.  
Aveva scoperto la tresca della madre con un magnate del quartiere A dell'Altra Parte.  
Aveva scoperto la passione di Minseok per la pornografia, ma non quella normale, roba bondage ed estrema che lo disgustava parecchio.  
Ai più, Choi Minho pareva un idiota che obbediva ciecamente a quello che gli dicevano, ma non era affatto così e prima o poi avrebbe usato quel suo "potere speciale" a proprio vantaggio.

Vide il migliore amico sospirare per l'ennesima volta quel giorno e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, come a dirgli di farsi forza e che tutto sarebbe andato bene.  
Erano quasi vicini a casa, riuscivano a vedere le luci che brillavano nel giardino di casa Kim (mentre quelle di casa Choi erano spente, il capofamiglia non voleva attirare troppo l'attenzione… Chissà da cosa poi).

Sembrava tutto tranquillo, non c'erano persone strane in giro e nessun animale randagio che andava a rufolare nella spazzatura ancora fuori.  
Sembrava tutto normale e tranquillo, nell'ordinarietà, tranne per il fatto che una figura stava appallottolata di fianco ai rifiuti di Kibum e famiglia.  
Minho non sapeva chi potesse essere, né come mai si fosse accucciato proprio davanti alla casa del migliore amico, così aveva tirato fuori lo spray al peperoncino che sua madre gli aveva gentilmente donato (_"Potresti sempre venire attaccato, non si sa mai." _Così gli aveva detto una mattina).

"K-Kibum?"

"J-Jonghyun…?"

**IX.**

Taemin lo stava baciando dolcemente, la lingua che si muoveva sinuosa e leggera nella sua bocca.  
Le sue mani stavano passeggiando per tutto il torso ormai nudo di Minho e mille brividi avevano cominciato a percorrere la schiena, e non solo quella, del più grande.  
Erano passati mesi, forse addirittura qualcosa di più, da quando erano diventati "acquirente-cliente" e nulla nella vita del giovane Choi era rimasta uguale.  
Aveva scoperto di poter stare bene anche pagando una persona, di poterci sviluppare un rapporto e di poter spegnere il cervello per le ore in cui stava in compagnia di quel ragazzino. Ovviamente suo padre non approvava quella scelta di vita, ma fintanto che non intaccava coi suoi studi, allora poteva frequentare quel bordello.

"Jonghyun…"

"Eh?"

Non poteva averlo scambiato per l'altro ragazzo, vero? Taemin non era tipo da confondersi a quel modo, non dopo un anno che passava le giornate sotto il corpo muscoloso di Minho (non quello di Jonghyun! Non erano neanche alti uguale, anzi!).

"E' nascosto da qualche parte nel quartiere A, vero? Tu e quel tuo amico, lo state nascondendo."

_Come diavolo fa a saperlo?  
_Minho non riusciva a leggere le emozioni che passavano dentro quel corpicino sempre troppo fragile e magro, aveva una faccia talmente impassibile che non lasciava trapelare niente di niente. A dire il vero lo aveva visto sempre così quando non facevano _roba_, quando Taemin era semplicemente Taemin e non il professionista che veniva pagato.  
Non avevano mai parlato di Kibum o di Jonghyun, nemmeno dopo la fuga di quest'ultimo… fuga che era avvenuta dopo una scarica di pugni e calci sparsi un po' ovunque sul suo corpo.  
Il più grande poteva essere preso quanto voleva da quel professionista, ma non gli avrebbe mai rivelato che fine avesse fatto quella scimmia, non dopo aver saputo cosa gli avevano combinato là dentro.

"_Lo hanno picchiato a sangue, non so nemmeno come abbia fatto ad arrivare a casa mia. Non so neanche come abbia avuto il mio indirizzo, a dire il vero."_

"Dovete tenerlo ben nascosto, se il signor Ford, o chi per lui, lo trovasse…"

"Come fai a sapere queste cose? Come fai a dire che lo stanno cercando?"

Era una domanda abbastanza stupida considerando quanto Taemin fosse ben visto dentro quel posto. Probabilmente sapeva tutto di tutti, sapeva il motivo per il quale Jonghyun era scappato, il perché impedivano a Kibum di vedere l'altro ragazzo ed altre cose che a Minho sarebbe davvero piaciuto conoscere (come il rapporto che c'era tra i grandi capi e quel ragazzino che gli piaceva tanto).

"Minho… sono il preferito del capo per un motivo."

_Che stupido, dovevo aspettarmi una cosa del genere._  
E, nonostante avesse sempre sospettato dei piccoli "favori" che il più piccolo era costretto a fare ai padroni del Raison d'être, al rampollo non piaceva per niente.  
Per mesi si era chiesto se fosse possibile portare via quel ragazzino da quel posto, se c'era qualcosa che potesse fare per tenerlo con sé e non doverlo condividere con nessuno; Jonghyun era riuscito a scappare pur di stare con Kibum, quindi era possibile staccarsi da quella vita, giusto?

"Non dobbiamo per forza fare sesso, vero?"

"No, sai benissimo che mi piace parlare con te… e vorrei sapere altre cose sul pericolo che corre Jonghyun."

Taemin gli aveva cominciato a raccontare tutto dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, lo aveva fatto senza peli sulla lingua e senza risparmiare i dettagli di cui era a conoscenza.  
Gli aveva confessato che i grandi capi sapevano della cotta di Jonghyun per un cliente – anche se all'inizio non sapevano bene chi fosse – perché il professionista aveva iniziato a trattare male tutte le persone che lo affittavano. Tutte tranne uno.

"_Hanno capito chi era e per un po' gli hanno proibito di vedere Jonghyun.  
Jonghyun ha disobbedito all'unica regola di questo posto, lo hanno dovuto punire per bene perché capisse il proprio errore ma… ma lui è scappato."_

Minho aveva capito il motivo per il quale Jonghyun non era stato più disponibile per Kibum: avevano scoperto l'identità del cliente immune agli insulti del professionista. Avevano capito che l'oggetto dei desideri del "loro" ragazzo, era quel ragazzino dai capelli colorati.  
Si erano inventati un sacco di balle (come il tizio che affittava il più grande tutto il tempo) pur di tenere lontano Key da lui. La trovava una cosa meschina e crudele, come ci si aspettava da gestori di un bordello, ma il rampollo di casa Choi aveva sperato che un cuore lo avessero, quelle persone.

"_Senza di lui hanno perso un bel po' di soldi e si sono presi delle lamentele, prima che Jonghyun fuggisse.  
Nonostante io sia il più caro, il signor Ford adorava il fascino rude e maschio di Jonghyun."_

E per quello lo aveva picchiato quasi a morte, strano modo di dimostrare adorazione, eh?  
Adesso sapeva cos'era successo dentro quel posto, conosceva il motivo per il quale quel povero ragazzo era stato picchiato e ridotto ad un grumolo di sangue e lividi.  
_Kibum si sta prendendo cura di lui._  
Avrebbe voluto dirlo a Taemin, gli era parso preoccupato all'inizio di quella conversazione, ma non aveva il coraggio di rischiare di mettere in pericolo gli altri due ragazzi.

Quel giorno era riuscito ad affittare il ragazzino per più tempo, gli avevano concesso un bonus perché pagava profumatamente per stare in compagnia della loro punta di diamante, non erano interessati ad altro che ai soldi alla fine.  
Aveva approfittato di quel tempo in più per coccolare il più piccolo, cosa che non aveva mai fatto, e lo aveva osservato dormire leggermente dopo la sessione di sesso che avevano avuto (perché dopo aver parlato di Jonghyun e della sua fine, ci avevano dato dentro).  
Minho si sentiva particolarmente confuso quel pomeriggio, la realizzazione dei propri sentimenti verso Taemin lo stava facendo diventare scemo, oltre che insicuro e piagnucoloso.

"Signor Choi, il tempo è finito…"

_Che rottura…_  
Ogni volta era la stessa storia: quel ragazzo bussava e lo avvertiva che il tempo era finito. Però gli dava almeno dieci minuti per vestirsi.  
Dieci minuti che comunque lui usava per fissare Taemin che si sistemava.  
Taemin che sorrideva imbarazzato perché qualcuno lo stava osservando a _quel_ modo.  
Minho lo guardava con intensità perché aveva paura, una volta uscito dal Raison d'être, di potersi scordare com'era fatto l'altro.

"Minnie, devo andare…"

"_Mi hai dato un soprannome, mi piace__~"_

"_P-pensavo che… che sarebbe stato carino."_

Da quel giorno aveva preso a chiamarlo così ed il più piccolo arrossiva sempre.

"Ci vediamo domani, eh?"

"Certo."

Aveva accarezzato la sua schiena nuda con lentezza, tracciando la linea della spina dorsale con la punta di un dito. Dopo si era piegato sul volto di Taemin e lo aveva baciato.  
Doverlo lasciare così lo rendeva triste, c'era qualcosa - una sensazione diversa – che lo logorava da dentro ogni volta che doveva andarsene a casa e stare senza quel ragazzino.  
Stava diventando esattamente come Kibum e se ne rendeva conto, ma cosa ci poteva fare?

"_Quelli come Jonghyun ti fanno sentire speciale, capisci?"_

Passarono settimane terribili, la guerra era ormai scoppiata totalmente e la gente moriva giorno dopo giorno. Come il padre di Kibum.  
Il signor Kim era stato ritrovato in una specie di fossa comune, il corpo divorato dai morsi di qualche animale selvatico e trivellato da colpi d'arma da fuoco. Nessuno era riuscito a capire come fosse morto, nemmeno il padre di Minho – che aveva taciuto su quella triste fine – sapeva dare una risposta a quell'accaduto.  
Si era limitato a dire che in guerra succedevano certe cose e non aveva pensato minimamente alla famiglia che quell'uomo aveva perso.  
Il migliore amico, dopo quella notizia, aveva cominciato a comportarsi in modo strano.

"Io e Jonghyun ce ne andiamo da questa Terra."

"Cosa? E come avete intenzione di fare?"

Era impossibile lasciare quel posto, beh non proprio impossibile ma molto difficile sicuramente.  
Prima di tutto dovevano avere un altro pianeta su cui vivere, e non ce n'erano poi molti, in più dovevano recuperare una navicella e quelle erano proprietà del Governo (o comunque delle forze armate). Anche volendo, sarebbero rimasti intrappolati là dentro.

"Andremo nella vecchia Terra, è ancora abitabile Minho."

"E' impossibile."

Kibum aveva scosso la testa, cominciando a girare il cucchiaino nella sua tazza di cioccolata calda.  
Andare nella vecchia Terra?  
Perché sarebbe dovuto tornare là? Era un posto deserto, pieno di cadaveri e chissà che altro. Non c'era più niente laggiù, era stata abbandonata per troppo tempo e di sicuro non era bella come si ricordavano i loro genitori o le persone più vecchie.  
L'amico doveva essere impazzito a causa della perdita del padre, non c'era altra spiegazione.

"Jinwoon dice che può procurarmi una navicella per andarmene da qua.  
Lo voglio fare, Keroro, voglio andarmene da questo posto."

"Ma perché? Perché la vecchia Terra?"

"Perché è l'unico posto abitabile! Per tutti questi anni ci hanno detto che non era così, che quel pianeta era pieno di cadaveri, di malattie e che non c'era niente di niente, ma non è vero!  
Hanno taciuto perché volevano saccheggiare il posto e portare tutto di qua, hanno ripulito a loro modo tutto il mondo, sai? Hanno buttato svariate bombe su tutti i continenti per risanizzare il posto e sbarazzarsi di tutti i cadaveri rimasti."

_Potrebbe avere ragione? _  
Considerando tutti i segreti che tenevano i politici, suo padre in primis, non si sarebbe stupito se avessero nascosto l'opportunità di tornare nella vecchia Terra.  
Certo, il sole era comunque spento e le città distrutte, ma senza la presenza ingombrante dell'uomo poteva essere tornato ad essere un luogo incontaminato.

"Rimanere qua… potrebbe portarmi a fare cose stupide e non voglio."

"Kibum…"

"Tuo padre sapeva, dannazione! Per mesi mi ha fatto credere di non avere nessuna idea su dove si trovasse mio padre. Per giorni ha consolato mia madre facendo finta di essere preoccupato! Non so cosa mi stia trattenendo dal fargli esplodere la testa."

Minho aveva abbassato leggermente lo sguardo a quel discorso; aveva sospettato ci fosse qualcosa di diverso nel migliore amico e adesso sapeva che era la presenza del padre a renderlo nervoso.  
Non poteva biasimarlo se incolpava l'uomo della morte del proprio padre, lui per primo faceva lo stesso ed era suo figlio, ma sperava con tutto il cuore che Key non tentasse di ucciderlo con le proprie mani e che quello che aveva combinato non intaccasse il loro rapporto. Erano amici fin dall'infanzia, qualcosa voleva pur dire, giusto?  
Però Kibum voleva andarsene con Jonghyun, voleva lasciarlo solo in mezzo a quel casino e con l'unica persona che lo rendeva felice ancora intrappolato al bordello.

"Vieni con me."

"Dove, 'Bum?"

"Nella vecchia Terra! Vieni con me e Jonghyun, recuperiamo Taemin e ce ne andiamo tutti e quattro."

"Sei pazzo."

Glielo disse finendo di bere il suo Mocaccino, Jinki glielo preparava ogni volta che lo vedeva, non aveva nemmeno bisogno di ordinarlo che il padrone del cafè gli aveva già fatto portare una tazza davanti.  
L'amico era impulsivo, ormai si era fissato con l'idea di andarsene e non sarebbe stato contento fino a quando non se ne sarebbe andato davvero, ma Minho… lui era più razionale, doveva avere l'approvazione di tutti i suoi neuroni prima di fare qualcosa (quanto ci aveva messo prima di decidere di andare al Raison d'être?), non poteva semplicemente scrollare le spalle e sparire nel nulla.  
C'era la sua famiglia, l'università, come poteva lasciare tutto?  
Lasciare quella vita tranquilla che il padre aveva cercato di costruire per lui e suo fratello, magari tenendolo all'oscuro di quello che accadeva davvero nel mondo.

"Jonghyun è spacciato se resta qua, lo sai tu come lo so io, non posso permettermi di perdere anche lui."

"E tua madre? Non pensi a lei?"

"Ormai ho vent'anni Minho e, per quanto voglia bene a mia madre, preferisco andarmene e stare con Jjong."

Sperava che l'amico sapesse quello che stava facendo, che contasse i pro ed i contro di quell'operazione, l'idea di saperlo allo sbaraglio solo per cominciare a vivere la sua grande storia d'amore lo preoccupava parecchio.  
Sentendo il palmo caldo della mano di Kibum sul dorso della propria, il suo sguardo passò da "corroso dalla disperazione e dalla preoccupazione" a "ti voglio bene, Bummie" in un paio di secondi.

"Se vuoi avere Taemin tutto per te, devi farlo uscire da quel posto… Minho, i bordelli non sono sicuri, non solo perché il signor Ford ed il suo entourage sono dei malati mentali, ma perché i ribelli attaccheranno quei posti.  
Se fossi un soldato in trincea e non avessi nessuno con cui sfogarti, dove andresti a colpo sicuro?"

Il suo ragionamento tornava, Minho aveva sentito di altri bordelli, in altri posti, presi sotto assedio dai ribelli.  
I ragazzi e le ragazze che lavoravano là dentro erano stati prima violentati e poi uccisi, gettati da qualche parte per strada e tutto per dimostrare che non scherzavano, che con la loro fazione si doveva essere cauti.  
Un conato di vomito lo pervase al pensiero del corpo straziato di Taemin, delle mani di chissà quali altri uomini su di lui…

"Aiutami a tirarlo fuori da là, non posso di sicuro rapirlo e fare finta di niente."

**X.**

"_C'è un tunnel nei sotterranei del palazzo, sono uscito da là quando sono scappato."_

"_Taemin sa della sua esistenza?"_

"_Può darsi, ma nel caso posso disegnare una mappa per farglielo raggiungere."_

_Minho e Kibum avevano annuito all'unisono, dopo aver discusso con Jonghyun il piano per portare via Taemin dal Raison d'être, non rimaneva altro che attuare il tutto e poi scappare lontano da quel posto, da quella Terra che li avrebbe inghiottiti e resi prigionieri. _

"Guardate cos'ho trovato nel bosco, non è adorabile?"

"Possiamo cenare allora!"

"Yah! Non avvicinarti a lui, stupido dinosauro!"

"Piantatela voi due, Jinwoon ci ha mandato cibo in abbondanza, non c'è bisogno di uccidere il gattino che ha trovato Kibum."

Jonghyun aveva bofonchiato qualcosa prima di mettersi seduto davanti al fuoco e dire che non lo avrebbe comunque mai fatto perché non era così crudele.  
Minho aveva scosso la testa divertito, ormai si era abituato a vedere quei due bisticciare per ogni cosa: per ogni animale che Kibum raccoglieva per strada e che si voleva tenere, c'era Jonghyun che gli diceva di impegnarsi perché dovevano cacciare gli animali che erano rimasti in vita e non potevano perdere tempo a crescere altre bestie.

"Dovremmo chiedergli come vanno le cose dalle sue parti…"

"Prima o poi lo faremo, non preoccuparti Minho."

"_Non credo sia una buona idea, Minho."_

"_Vuoi rimanere a marcire qua dentro? Minnie, vieni con me."_

"_Nella vecchia Terra…? E a fare cosa di preciso?"_

_Convincerlo a scappare dal bordello sarebbe stata un'impresa, vero?  
Taemin era cresciuto in quel posto, non conosceva altri luoghi se non le stanze lussuose e morte del Raison d'être. Chiedergli di lasciare tutto e buttarsi in un'avventura con tre scapestrati era stato troppo avventato._

"Dovremmo spostarci presto, i boschi iniziano ad essere insidiosi."

Jonghyun lo aveva detto toccandosi un braccio, dove aveva una ferita ancora fresca.  
Il più grande aveva preso ad andare a caccia da quando erano atterrati nella vecchia Terra ed avevano finito le prime scorte di cibo.  
Evitavano le città, i resti di quei palazzi e le strade diroccate incutevano paura nei loro cuori. Si muovevano con regolarità, cancellando il loro passaggio come meglio potevano, perché quel mondo era ancora sconosciuto e i pochi sopravvissuti che avevano incontrato non erano stati proprio ospitali.  
E Jonghyun ne sapeva qualcosa.

"Ti fa ancora male il braccio?"

"Non più di tanto, non ti preoccupare 'Bum."

Prima di allontanarsi da quei due, Minho aveva visto Kibum piegarsi sulla ferita di Jonghyun e depositarci un bacio, arrossendo un attimo dopo.  
Ormai avevano preso ad amoreggiare come se niente fosse, erano scappati dalla nuova Terra per quel motivo in fondo, adesso non c'era nessuno che dava la caccia al più grande.  
Nessuno che impediva loro di amarsi alla luce del sole e come due persone normali.

Si allontanò dalla coppia quanto bastava per dar loro un po' di privacy e poi cominciò a mangiare quello che Key aveva cucinato.  
Si arrangiavano in quel periodo, se non fosse stato per Jinwoon che mensilmente mandava scorte nuove, vestiti caldi ed altra roba utile – sì, anche la carta igienica – sarebbero morti di stenti dopo la prima settimana; invece erano mesi che arrancavano a quel modo.  
Non era la vita perfetta che avevano nella nuova Terra e dovevano comunque difendersi da quei sopravvissuti abbandonati da tutti, ma almeno erano al sicuro.

"_Credo ancora che sia una pessima idea, sai?"_

"_Anche io, ma pensa a quello che potremmo fare una volta arrivati là. Pensa a quante cose potremmo vedere, a quanto saremmo liberi… Minnie, è la nostra occasione, capisci?"_

_Taemin aveva scosso la testa, i lunghi capelli color del grano che venivano scompigliati dal vento che tirava quella sera.  
Il ragazzo non aveva ancora preso una decisione definitiva, viaggiava tra la voglia di unirsi a quel gruppo e la paura di poter far arrabbiare qualcuno. Era normale che avesse paura dei padroni del bordello, considerando quello che avevano combinato a Jonghyun, ma non poteva davvero voler continuare a vivere in quel posto.  
Non poteva rimanere da solo, perché Minho non lo avrebbe mai permesso._

"_Ti amo Taemin… e la nostra unica occasione per stare insieme è andarcene da qua."_

"Te l'ho mai detto che sei tremendamente sexy con quell'aria da pensieroso?"

"Min-ah, sei tornato."

Il più piccolo si mise seduto accanto a lui, lo zainetto che si portava sempre dietro appoggiato a terra.  
Se Jonghyun pensava a cacciare e Kibum si occupava della "cucina", Taemin se ne andava in giro a recuperare medicinali e bevande varie.  
Minho non era felice di vederlo andare in giro da solo, lo avrebbe voluto accompagnare ogni volta ma l'altro aveva insistito ad andare da solo.

"_Avevi detto che sarei stato libero, giusto? Allora lasciami andare in giro da solo."_

Il ragazzino aveva preso a svuotare lo zaino nel mezzo da trasporto che guidavano, era un vecchio scuolabus e Jonghyun si divertiva come un pazzo a guidarlo e guizzare nelle strade deserte (per lo più erano deserte, di tanto in tanto trovavano detriti oppure immense distese di sabbia).  
Una volta finito di sistemare tutto nel bus, Taemin tornò a sedersi accanto a lui appoggiandosi alle sue spalle.

"Hai visto che bello il tramonto? Anche se non è lo stesso sole che regnava in questo mondo, è bello lo stesso, non trovi? E' come il nostro sole, credo che il suo riflesso arrivi anche qua…Non ricordavo più come fosse.  
Ero prigioniero in quella maledetta stanza, costretto a compiacere vecchi bavosi… non sai quante volte ho sperato che qualcuno venisse a salvarmi."

Gli aveva dato una possibilità, vero?  
Con quel piano strampalato, quella corsa a perdifiato verso la navicella che Key si era fatto prestare e poi il viaggio verso la vecchia Terra, Minho era riuscito a dare una vera _vita_ a quel moccioso. Lo stesso moccioso che gli aveva confessato di provare qualcosa di forte per lui e lo aveva fatto durante un tramonto, come quello che stava illuminando il cielo davanti a loro.

"_Hai deciso di venire con noi, vero? Non sei uscito da quel passaggio solo per dirmi quanto mi odi… giusto?"_

Tenendo stretta la mano del più piccolo nella propria, si mise ad osservare il sole che tramontava, la luce che si affievoliva attorno a loro e l'aria che iniziava a farsi sempre più fredda, seppur sopportabile.  
Nessuno si era pentito di essere fuggito, di essersi lasciato tutto alle spalle, perché – per quanto in quel pianeta non ci fosse rimasto niente – potevano dire di essere finalmente _liberi._

FINEEEEEEEEEEEE!


End file.
